Decisions like no second ones
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: The gang is down in the basement and Logan and Garrett are staring angry at Lindy and Jasmine, who are staring angry back. Delia is trying to bring them to talk about what happened , while the Watson parents come down and also want to know what happened. What did happen and will the group make up?Jogan and Larrett story! :D I didn't do it! :D R&R! :) FINISHED!
1. What happened?

_**Beta -Read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new story for you! :D**

**This time, it's Jogan and Larrett! :D**

**Like I already told you, I literally love every single pairing and since I have two Jarrett stories, I also wanted to make one of those two pairings :D**

**Like the last time, you guys at first get the end scene and the normal chapters will of course be longer :D**

**There will be a lot of love and romance, but also a lot of siblings' drama! :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews with your opinion and if you want to read on or not! :)**

**The first real chapter will probably come next week on wednesday or thursday! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The gang is down in the basement and Logan and Garrett are staring angry at Lindy and Jasmine, who are staring angry back. Delia is trying to bring them to talk about what happened , while the Watson parents come down and also want to know what happened. What did happen and will the group make up?**

* * *

**Down in the basement**

**No One's POV:**

The whole group was down in the basement but the situation wasn't like the usual one.

Logan and Lindy were standing and shouting at each other.

''I can't believe that you did that and now you try to get yourself out of this!'' Lindy cried at Logan.

Logan almost jumped back but then took the step back to her, as mad as Lindy was.

''You can't believe why I did this? Did you even think about what you did? At the end, I was right and you s-''

''GUYS!"Delia cried, before Logan could finish his sentence.

That fight was going on for half an hour and they were throwing the same rants over and over again at each other.

It was ridiculous and the two should actually know that.

Delia looked two Garrett and Jasmine for help, but they both just looked away, pretending to ignore the situation.

''Why can't you all just make up?'' Delia asked them, really annoyed.

No answer and Delia groaned again. That was harder than talking to five year olds.

Well, and those guys were actually best friends and siblings.

''The whole thing is over and-'' ''IT'S NOT OVER!'' Lindy and Logan cried at the same time.

Jasmine and Garrett sighed and looked at each other.

''Why aren't you guys saying anything? This involves you guys too!'' Delia told them, annoyed.

She normally never was the one who had to do things like this.

It was always Lindy who made sure that nobody in the group fought and now having the tables turn was freaking her out.

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''What should we say? I think that Logan is right, even though Lindy kinda is , too and-''

''I'm the one who's right!'' Lindy and Logan cried at the same time.

Delia, Garrett and Jasmine rolled their eyes, even though Garrett still hadn't said anything.

He was just starring at Lindy now, looking a bit hurt.

He definitely wasn't happy with the situation, either and the whole thing was totally freaking him out.

''Jasmine isn't exactly lying, with what she's saying.'' He stated after a while.

Lindy and Logan stopped glaring at each other and now Lindy looked in disbelieve at Garrett.

''I thought, you were on my side.'' Lindy said angry and Garrett shook his head.

''I'm on no one's side. You also hurt me, Lindy.'' Garrett replied and Lindy looked still at him in disbelieve.

''And why is that?'' She asked.

Garrett just shook his head and Jasmine then said to Logan , ''Well, and you didn't act any better.''

Logan also looked at her shocked and angry.

The twins just wanted to say something to the two as-

''What is going on here?'' Nora Watson suddenly asked, coming down the stairs along with Bob Watson looking at us with their eyebrows furrowed.

They had heard their kids shouting and now wanted to know what's going on.

Delia groaned and then replied, ''That's kind of a long story.''

The others of the group groaned in response, agreeing for the first time today.

The parents looked at the group questioningly.

''Do we really have to say that?'' Lindy asked, annoyed.

''Yeah, we didn't destroy anything-'' ''Except for your friendship.'' Delia added to what Jasmine said.

Jasmine looked down and the parents looked again confused at the group.

''Is that about the fight between Lindy and Logan?'' Bob asked.

Nora looked at him in disbelieve.

''You knew about a fight between our kids and didn't say anything?'' She questioned him in disbelieve.

Bob looked back her with guilt evident in his eyes.

''I just heard them once fighting but I thought that it was no big deal. Wouldn't have been the first time.'' He replied.

''Well, but never like that.'' Delia stated. ''This is going on since weeks just because of one stupid thing.''

Lindy glared at her and then exclaimed, ''The thing is not stupid! It was really, really important to me for your information and Logan turned it worse!''

Logan looked angrily at Lindy.

''It wasn't only important to you but my perfect twin sister of course didn't do anything, no. It's my entire fault!'' He cried at her and Lindy jumped back a bit.

''You put Jasmine and Garrett in to this! You destroyed the whole group dynamics because you were too stupid to clear that up with me alone!'' She shouted back, angry and at the verge of tears.

She hated that. She really did but Logan freaking hurt her.

''Because you made a huge mistake!'' Logan replied, mad.

''Well, your way to make it better again wasn't exactly the smartest method.'' Garrett suddenly threw in.

Logan glared at him and Lindy looked at him slightly thankfully.

Jasmine nodded and Logan groaned.

''Why is everyone against me now?'' He asked in disbelieve.

Delia rolled her eyes at him.

''No one is against or for anyone, but this is about all of us!'' She told him.

"And that also more than just friendship!'' Jasmine added, also mad.

Nora and Bob looked even more confused at each other.

''Well, how about you guys finally tell us what happened, instead of talking around the whole thing? You guys need to talk and we want to hear what's wrong. It's not possible that our kids are fighting with their best friends.'' Nora stated and the group all looked at each other.

''Do we really have to say it all?'' Lindy asked, hesitant.

She didn't want to repeat the whole story over and over again .

''Well, either that or we also call the parents of the others and you guys all have to have alone talks with us about your fee-''

''We do it!'' The whole group cried.

Nora crossed her arms and looked at the group, waiting as well as Bob, now.

* * *

**So that was the end scene! :D The whole thing will work like at my Jarrett story 'Not a big deal or is it?' with the format from the show :)**

**I have some really good ideas for that story and I hope, that you guys will like it and enjoy it! :D**

**The links for the outfits of the girls at the endscene are on my profile! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	2. Hello, I'm

**_Beta -Read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second chapter for you! :D**

**I watched the episode 'Dance Fever' a few hours ago and just had to post it already :D**

**You guys really shocked me with the 12 reviews for the first chapter and the compliments about the outfits :O**

**You guys are really awesome! :D Thank you so much for that! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much again for the 12 reviews! :D Here are my replies :**

_**AllisseLove :** Thank youuuu :D Yes, you were the first reviewer of all! :D_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Awwww, and I'm in love with your review, girl! :D You'll see that soon and thanks for the compliments about the outfits! :D_

**_Lauraomg3 :_**_ Awww thank you really much for the two compliments! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Your review is also so awesome! :D I will and thank you so much! :D_

**_Lovedyoufirstx:_**_And I can't wait for your next review! :D Believe me, same here! :D_

**_Baylee :_**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL AND THANK YOU AGAIN! :D_

**_SecretGeCeLover :_**_ Awww, I'm glad that you loved it , girl :D xx I can't wait for more reviews from you! :D Thank you really much! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Haha thank you really much and as well for the beta- reading! :) It'll come a lot of that, believe me! :D_

**_KarateGirl77: _**_Thank you really much and I really do! :D_

**_Junatina : _**_Awwww, thank you really much! You'll see that in the story! :D Let's see about that, I don't know, yet :D Thanks for the 10th review! :D_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Awwww girl you make me blush :D I loved your review! :D_

**_CloudOfStars :_**_ Thank you really much and you'll see that soon :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 1_**

**_No One's POV:_**

_''No one is against or for anyone, but this is about all of us!'' She told him._

_"And that also more than just friendship!'' Jasmine added, also mad._

_Nora and Bob looked even more confused at each other._

_''Well, how about you guys finally tell us what happened, instead of talking around the whole thing? You guys need to talk and we want to hear what's wrong. It's not possible that our kids are fighting with their best friends.'' Nora stated and the group all looked at each other._

_''Do we really have to say it all?'' Lindy asked, hesitant._

_She didn't want to repeat the whole story over and over again._

_''Well, either that or we also call the parents of the others and you guys all have to have alone talks with us about your fee-''_

_''We do it!'' The whole group cried._

_Nora crossed her arms and looked at the group, waiting as well as Bob, now._

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''We do it!'' The whole group cried. Nora crossed her arms and looked at the group, waiting together with Bob.

The group looked at each other, mostly glares between Logan and Lindy, because of the whole situation.

''So... What did happen? I don't care who starts but someone has to start.'' Nora stated and the group looked at each other again.

Delia still crossed her arms but didn't look like she wanted to start. Nora looked questioning at her.

''This is not my fight, even though I don't want the group to get broken.'' She told her and Nora nodded and then looked to the others.

Lindy sighed and sat back down on the couch.

She definitely didn't want to say this but after all, it was mainly Logan's and her fight.

Lindy just wanted to say something, as Jasmine groaned.

''Well, if nobody wants to start, I will. It all started 4 weeks ago on Monday after school...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I was just at my lockers to get some things out for tomorrow and check my look. **(AN, Link on the profile)**_

_I actually liked school but today really was exhausting and I was really glad that the school day was over._

_Now, I could go with the others to Rumble Juice to enjoy a smoothie and make some plans for Friday, our group day._

_I couldn't wait for it. It was always awesome with the group and we always had so much fun._

_It was crazy how great our friendship was, even though so much happened._

_Well, but that probably made our friendship only stronger and you couldn't get us apart._

_Lindy and Delia were the two most awesome girls I know and Garrett was also an awesome friend._

_Well, and Logan... I sighed._

_Can I tell you a secret? I kinda have a crush on Logan but I can't tell him._

_He would laugh about me, because he doesn't feel the same._

_Well, he wouldn't laugh, but he definitely didn't feel the same way and I knew it._

_Why should he?_

_I meant, I was just his best friend and he said it as we made that spray together more than clearly._

_The only chemistry we had together was in 4th period, where he was snoring behind me._

_I sighed and closed my locker, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey Jasmine! Are you ready to go?''_

_I turned around to see Lindy and Delia, standing there. **(AN, Link to the outfits on the profile)**_

_Did I mention that not even they knew what I felt for Logan?_

_Well, now you know. I didn't even want to know what Lindy would think, if she knew that I was in love with her brother._

_I gave them a smile and replied, ''As ready as you could be! Where are Logan and Garrett?''_

_I tried to sound not to disappointed that Logan wasn't there, yet curious and I looked around, if they were walking up to us._

_Well, but nobody was there._

_Lindy chuckled and replied, ''They already went to Rumble Juice to get us the smoothies. We should go there, too.''_

_I nodded, still a bit disappointed._

_Delia looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, ''Is everything okay Jasmine? You look a bit weird.''_

_I looked shocked at her and tried to find the mirror in my bag, as Lindy quickly added, ''She meant the look on your face and not your look in general. You're outfit is awesome as always.''_

_I sighed relieved and put the mirror back in to my bag._

_Well, I still checked my look shortly before I put it away. Just to be sure._

_Then I looked back up to Lindy and Delia and shrugged._

_''I'm perfectly fine. I just really want my smoothie now. Let's go!'' I exclaimed._

_Delia and Lindy shot me one last worried look but then nodded and we went out of school and to Rumble Juice._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''You are in love with me?'' Logan asked Jasmine shocked.

Jasmine glared at him, but there was also a faint blush on her cheeks.

''Who said that I still am?'' She snapped at him and Logan looked down.

Delia groaned and the Watson parent's looked confused at the two.

Lindy also glared at Logan and then added, ''Would be a stupid decision to still be in love with him.''

Logan shot her a glare and Lindy shrugged.

''Okay, guys. I have no idea what you're talking about. Could someone please explain?'' Bob asked, pretty confused.

''Well, Jasmine is in love with-'' ''Was in love with Logan.'' Jasmine corrected Delia but nobody seemed to really believe that.

Delia rolled her eyes but nodded.

''And she didn't tell us anything at first about that.'' She added and the others nodded.

''Besides... After all what happened, you should've known that.'' Jasmine told Logan, who looked down.

He knew that there were a lot of hints but he tried to ignore them and he didn't even really know why.

Garrett suddenly sighed loud and everybody looked at him.

''How about one thing after the other? If we continue discussing about Jasmine and Logan, we'll still sit here at Christmas.'' He suggested.

Logan and Jasmine looked a bit offended but then nodded at Garrett.

Nora looked questioning at the guys.

''Well, what happened then? This didn't tell much at all.'' She stated and the entire group sighed.

''I tell on.'' Garrett stated and everybody looked at him. ''Well, Logan and I went already to Rumble Juice, like Lindy said...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_While Lindy and Delia went to get Jasmine, Logan and I already went to Rumble Juice._

_I actually would've loved to go with Lindy to Rumble Juice to get our smoothies but oh well..._

_Well, Logan was my best friend and her brother. I couldn't have told him that I'd rather go with his sister ahead to Rumble Juice, because I have a crush on her._

_Yes, you heard right. I do have a crush on Lindy._

_Who could blame me? She was awesome. Well, but that wasn't the point at all. There was no use to argue with Logan about that, since she didn't feel the same anyway._

_I sighed inside at the thought, just as Logan waved his hand in front of my face._

_''Earth to Garrett! Are you still there?'' He asked me and I quickly shook my head._

_''Yeah, sorry. I was just a bit lost in thoughts. What's up?'' I replied, questioning._

_Logan chuckled and said, ''Nothing. You just almost walked against the door of Rumble Juice. We're already here.'' He told me and I really wanted to face palm myself right now. I should really concentrate more._

_Logan and I went in and to the counter._

_We ordered the smoothies and sat down on our regular couch, waiting for the girls._

_''I found some cool new ideas, how to get good grades in school without learning.'' Logan stated and I rolled my eyes._

_That was typical Logan again and he seemed totally happy about that._

_''It's called copying Logan and it's anything but cool, especially when you get caught. Why can't you just learn?'' I replied._

_Okay, I kinda sounded like a girl, right now but sometimes Logan was really ridiculous._

_Logan rolled his eyes this time and replied, ''I'm not the learning person.''_

_As there are persons for that. Well, whatever, I really wasn't in the mood for arguing._

_I was staring at the front door of Rumble Juice, hoping for Lindy to finally come in._

_When would they come? Did Jasmine really need that long to get her things out of her locker?_

_''Hey. Can I sit down to you guys?'' Someone suddenly asked and I saw a boy in our age, standing there._

_Logan and I looked at each other. He looked pretty cool and also not bad._

_Well, but if I thought about the thing with Tom..._

_Well, but Logan shrugged and I thought about what might would have happened, if we wouldn't have tricked Tom._

_''Sure. Are you new here?'' Logan asked him, while he sat down, relieved._

_The boy nodded and replied, ''Yeah. I moved here 2 days ago and go from tomorrow on to DITKA High School.''_

_Logan and I looked at each other and grinned._

_''I'm Garrett and that's Logan. We also go to the DITKA.'' I told him and put my hand out._

_He shook it and then said, ''Nice to meet you guys. I'm Johnny.''_

_He did seem not boring, he actually seemed pretty cool._

_Well, we didn't know much about him, yet but still..._

_''Are you also doing any sports?'' I asked him and Johnny nodded._

_''Yeah, I played some football back in Georgia where I lived and I was mostly out with friends in my free time. What are you guys doing in your free time?'' He replied._

_Logan told him, ''Well, we kinda have a group. We two, my twin Lindy and two other friends of us, Jasmine and Delia.''_

_I nodded in agreement at that comment and Johnny grinned._

_''That sounds pretty cool. I don't know much people here, yet.'' He stated and Logan looked at each other._

_We didn't really know what to say to that. One thing was for sure, That guy couldn't just get in to our group._

_Not just because the girls weren't here yet, to vote._

_Once again, the thing with Tom came back in to my mind._

_We luckily didn't have to say anything, since Lindy, Jasmine and Delia just had entered Rumble Juice._

_Lindy saw me and smiled at me and then walked up with the others._

_I smiled back, trying to not grin like a fool and greeted them, ''Hey girls!''_

_Three 'Hey's' came back, while they were walking up to us._

_As they approached us, they also noticed Johnny and the look on Lindy's expression was one, I definitely didn't like._

_Well, I was probably just imagining things. I hoped so, at least._

_''Who's that guy besides you?'' Jasmine asked, now also curious._

_Johnny chuckled, but only had his look on Lindy and replied, ''I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you guys. Logan and Garrett already told me about you.''_

_Jasmine and Lindy blushed, but Delia just rolled her eyes._

_Well, but she also looked kinda interested._

_He wasn't even that good looking! Why were they looking at him like that?_

_Logan seemed to notice it, too._

_''Well, I'm Delia, that's Lindy and that's Jasmine. Don't worry they're always like that with new boys.'' Delia stated to Johnny, who just still smiled._

_''Is he a new person in our group?'' Lindy suddenly asked and I looked shocked at her._

_''Well, we didn't decide that, yet.'' I replied. ''We wanted to wait till you g-''_

_''Welcome in the group, Johnny!'' Lindy, Jasmine and Delia cried at the same time, cutting me off and Logan looked a bit shocked and mad at them._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! :D**

**I told you that the normal chapters are going to be longer than the first one! :D**

**I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**See ya at the next chapter! :)**


	3. Pretty Please?

**_Beta -Read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the third chapter for you! :D**

**After Dance Fever, I got so many ideas for the stories of mine and for even more stories! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews again! :D**

**9 Reviews and I loved every single one! :)**

**I'm a bit busy right now, so I can't answer to them :/ Sorry for that!**

**You guys are the best! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I made a story called 'The Phone Challenge' here that is about an episode that is really on the list of episodes that still are about to come in season 1 :) I'd love if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

******P.P.S: Sorry, if I'm sometimes less updating , but I have a boyfriend since a week now (yes, that comes early I know) and I'm kinda more buys now :D That's also why I was so absent the past week. Even though I really was sick the week before :D**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 1_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_Johnny chuckled, but only had his look on Lindy and replied, ''I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you guys. Logan and Garrett already told me about you.''_

_Jasmine and Lindy blushed, but Delia just rolled her eyes._

_Well, but she also looked kinda interested._

_He wasn't even that good looking! Why were they looking at him like that?_

_Logan seemed to notice it, too._

_''Well, I'm Delia, that's Lindy and that's Jasmine. Don't worry they're always like that with new boys.'' Delia stated to Johnny, who just still smiled._

_''Is he a new person in our group?'' Lindy suddenly asked and I looked shocked at her._

_''Well, we didn't decide that, yet.'' I replied. ''We wanted to wait till you g-''_

_''Welcome in the group, Johnny!'' Lindy, Jasmine and Delia cried at the same time, cutting me off and Logan looked a bit shocked and mad at them._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Lindy looked in shock at Garrett, who just looked down.

Nora raised an eyebrow at the group.

''So Garrett was in love with Lindy and Jasmine in love with Logan and Garrett was jealous about this new Johnny guy?'' She asked them and all nodded.

Jasmine and Garrett were pretty red by now.

Logan looked shocked at Jasmine and Lindy still looked shocked at Garrett, while Delia just rolled her eyes again.

Bob was still confused about the whole thing.

''I still don't get the whole situation. What has that to do with this fight?'' He questioned them.

Lindy sighed and then glared at Logan, who glared back.

Jasmine quickly threw in, ''Well, the story isn't over, yet. Johnny just came in to the story-''

''And also in to the group without a vote.'' Logan finished her sentence and Jasmine shot him a glare.

Lindy nodded and then said, ''Well, I'm going to continue if no one has a problem with it.''

Everybody just waited for her to continue, so she took that as a yes.

''Well, as Jasmine Delia and I told Johnny that he is in the group...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''Welcome in the group, Johnny!'' Jasmine , Delia and I cried at the same time and stared at the cute boy in front of us._

_It was unbelievable that Logan and Garrett had found him and became friends with him._

_He was so cute... And he was smiling at me the whole time..._

_''Shouldn't we vote on that?'' Logan suddenly brought me out of my daydream and I glared at him._

_Jasmine and Delia also didn't seem really happy about his comment._

_''I don't see any reason to vote on this. Don't you like Johnny?'' Jasmine asked them._

_Johnny also looked confused at them._

_They couldn't just say something like this in front of him._

_Besides, they met him and not the other way round._

_They just had to like him or he wouldn't sit with them._

_Logan and Garrett looked at each other and then back to us._

_Johnny still looked confused at them._

_Garrett sighed and then said, ''No. We don't have anything against you, Johnny.''_

_I grinned wide._

_''Well, then it's settled. We have a new group member!'' I exclaimed , happy._

_Johnny grinned at me wide and I grinned even wider back._

_I was beyond happy that he was in the group._

_He was so cute..._

_''Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me. I'm new here and I would've never thought that I'd find friends that quick. I really am so happy about that! You can't imagine.'' He told us and I smiled at him encouraging._

_Like I said, soooo cute! He can't imagine how happy I AM to have him in the group._

_''We are happy, too that you are in our group. We don't take everyone and it's great to have you in our group, since you seem pretty awesome.'' I stated._

_Jasmine nodded and added, ''Yes and you look really good.''_

_I felt the glares of the boys on us again, but completely ignored it._

_''Yeah, we normally never take anyone in our group. You are very lucky.'' Logan said and Johnny nodded, a bit confused._

_I glared at my brother and he just glared back._

_I rolled my eyes this time and didn't say anything._

_Then I looked back to Johnny, who stared back._

_Then I looked to Garrett, who seemed pretty angry._

_''Wow, this is awkward.'' Delia suddenly stated and we all glared at her._

_She just shrugged and then added, ''What? It is true!''_

_Well, we couldn't complain about that, since she was actually right._

_There was this awkward silence again and then Johnny suddenly cleared his throat._

_''Uhm- I got to go. I see you guys tomorrow.'' He told us, gave me a last smile and then walked out._

_I stared dreamily after him._

_Jasmine grinned wide at me and I grinned back._

_Delia shrugged._

_Well, but the guys seemed still pretty angry._

_Even though I couldn't care less right now._

_Okay, maybe I did care a bit, since they were my best friends and/or twin brother after all._

_Logan and Garrett looked at each other and then nodded._

_Then they looked to us girls. Garrett groaned and then told us, ''Group talk in 2 hours at the Watson's house.''_

_He stated and then Logan and he also left, before we could even complain._

_''What's their problem? They seemed fine with Johnny before we came.'' Jasmine asked and I sighed._

_I honestly had no idea what they're problem was, but I hoped to find it out in two hours._

_'' I really have no idea. I never saw them like this. Let's go and kill the last two hours. It seems like that will be a long talk with Logan and Garrett and hopefully will also find out, what their problem is.'' I replied._

_Jasmine and Delia nodded and then we went also out of Rumble Juice._

_Hopefully, they would really tell us._

_I didn't want the group to get broken because of something like this._

_Well, but I also didn't want to get Johnny out of the group._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Good to know that you at least kinda cared about my opinion at that time.'' Logan stated to Lindy.

Lindy glared angry back and that got another sigh from all the other people in the room.

''I still don't get what happened to you guys. I mean that Johnny guy didn't seem that bad.'' Nora said.

Lindy looked thankfully at her.

''Thank you! Finally someone who points that out!'' She exclaimed and Logan rolled his eyes at her.

''Guys. Could you stop fighting for a minute?'' Jasmine asked, annoyed.

She was mad at Logan as well and Lindy also wasn't the acting the best, but this was seriously getting ridiculous.

Delia held her hands up and cried, ''Thank you!''

Lindy and Logan glared at their best friends.

Garrett sighed and everybody looked at him.

Lindy was still angry at Logan , but after what she heard, she couldn't really be angry at Garrett anymore.

At least she thought so. She wasn't so sure about that.

''Well, what happened then?'' Bob asked.

Garrett suddenly looked up and replied, ''I can tell the story on! Well, after Logan and I arrived here...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_Logan and I had just arrived at his house and went down in the basement._

_As soon as we arrived there, Logan let himself plop down on the couch and I did the same, plopping down beside him._

_He looked pretty mad but I knew how felt._

_I didn't like the look of this Johnny on Lindy..._

_He should leave the girl, I like alone!_

_Well, Lindy didn't know it but still. This wasn't fair._

_The guy just came and she looked at him as if he was the best thing , ever._

_Why didn't she look at me like that? Was I that unimportant to her?_

_Well, no. She just wasn't in love with me and that hurt._

_To see her, crushing on another guy who was even in our group._

_Well, since the actual only other boy in our group was Logan, I never had to think of that..._

_Logan looked then serious at me and told me, ''I don't like how this boy looks at my twin. He seemed okay at first, but this is my twin sister, we're talking about!''_

_I nodded, eagerly._

_I wasn't ready to tell Logan the truth, but I would definitely help him, because of the Johnny problem._

_I really didn't like that guy and that was for sure._

_''You're right. I don't like him, either! We have to get him out of our group!'' I replied._

_Logan suddenly looked questioning at me._

_Oh oh. Did he suspect something?_

_Hopefully not or I was totally busted._

_He couldn't know. He just couldn't._

_''Why are you even that determining about getting him out of our group?'' He asked me._

_Oh god. You have to find a good excuse Garrett._

_Find a good excuse._

_''Well, he kinda is totally annoying and I can't stand it that the girls just didn't ask us. Besides, this group doesn't need another group member!'' I stated, trying to sound convincing._

_Logan raised an eyebrow at me but then nodded._

_Did he really buy it or was he going to ask me some other time again?_

_Hopefully, he did buy it._

_''Well, okay then but what are we going to do?'' Logan asked me._

_Asif I would really know that._

_Then we wouldn't be sitting here, waiting for the girls._

_I shrugged and then replied, ''I have no idea. Maybe we should try to talk some sense in to the girls at first. Well, if that'll help.''_

_Logan nodded, but didn't seem pretty convinced._

_We both already knew, how the girls would react and we actually didn't really need that. Not at all._

_The situation was already worse enough._

_''You want to talk to some sense in to us? Who are the ones, who are suddenly acting so weird?'' Jasmine suddenly asked, coming down along with Lindy and Delia._

_They arrived a bit too soon._

_She looked mad, but more at Logan than at me, what I didn't quite get, since he said it._

_Lindy instead looked mad at me and Delia also looked a bit mad._

_Yeah, we really had to talk some sense in them._

_''Why not? You guys just put someone in to our group without our asking!'' Logan exclaimed as twice as mad as Jasmine and walked up to her._

_They were now face to face with each other and you could see that both were not happy about what was happening, right now._

_''You only don't like the guy, because he was flirting with Lindy!'' Delia added and Logan went bright red._

_I looked down to hide my blush as well._

_Well, I knew that Delia talked to Logan, but I better not get caught._

_Not in the already bad situation like this._

_Lindy looked happy at Delia._

_''You really think, he was flirting with me?'' She asked her and Delia nodded._

_I got mad at this and Jasmine just grinned at her as well._

_Do something Logan. I couldn't talk, right now._

_''Of course, I don't want this guy to flirt with you! He's not good for you!'' He told Lindy and Lindy shook her head at him._

_''First of all, we're just friends at the moment. Second of all, how do you want to know that? The second, he smiled at me, you wanted to get him far, far away from me, Logan! I'm not 6 years old anymore!'' Lindy cried at him._

_We all looked shocked at her._

_Lindy also seemed to realize, what she just did and walked apologizing up to him._

_Those guys couldn't really be mad at each other and we all knew that._

_Well, even though that might be kinda bad for me, right now._

_Logan suddenly also seemed to realize, how stupid he was acting._

_''Logan , I am-'' Lindy started but Logan cut her off._

_''No, I am sorry. You're right. I should give the guy a chance, but he better don't try to get to cl-''_

_''LOGAN!'' All the girls cried and he held his hands up in defense._

_Then all looked at me and I groaned inside._

_Was this really hanging at me, right now?_

_Why couldn't it be someone else's choice to decide?_

_''Come on, Garrett.'' Jasmine said to me._

_Lindy also looked pleading at me._

_Gosh. Why did she have to look at me like that?_

_She already looked cute without the whole pouting and now this._

_Why was she doing that to me?_

_''Please, Garrett. He seems pretty cool and you also seemed to like him at first. What a reason would you have to say no?'' Lindy added and I groaned again inside._

_I did have a really good reason to say no, but now that Lindy even had a crush on someone else, I couldn't tell._

_I knew that this would destroy everything._

_I had to give this Johnny a chance._

_Maybe he really wasn't that bad and maybe he didn't even want that much from Lindy._

_Yeah, sure._

_I sighed but then replied, ''Fine. Johnny can stay in the group.''_

_The girls cheered and Logan looked also a bit hurt at me._

_He didn't seem that happy either but he also didn't want to have a big fight with Lindy, what I could understand._

_I also didn't want the group to split up , because of something like this._

_That would be awful and Logan and I both knew that._

_While the girls were still squealing and thanking Logan and me, I sighed one last time and let myself sink deeper in to the couch._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That was the third chapter! :D Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Annoyed twin and Mr Jealous 2

**_Beta -Read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the fourth chapter for you! :D**

**Sorry, that it took me so long. Over a week but I was a bit busy and stuck with the story :/**

**Well, but now I'm back and that with a new chapter :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 11 reviews! :D **

_**LoveYaAll :** Your review is so awesome! :D Haha yes and thank you really much! :)_

_**butterflygirly99** : Thank you really much! There will come more, don't worry! :D_

**_Lauraomg3:_**_ Yes, poor Garrett. Haha thank you really much for the review and I'm glad that you liked it so much! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore: _**_I loved your review so much, girl! Thank you! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 : _**_Thank you really much for the review , girl! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Haha thank you! :D Awwwwww, thank you you make me blush :) I will ! :D_

**_CloudOfStars:_**_ Thank you really much for the review :) You'll see that soon :)_

**_Junatina :_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :D_

**_Blub:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review! :D I will! :D_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ OMG! LOVED THE REVIEW AND THANK YOU REALLY MUCH! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ Thank you really much for the review and I will :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 3_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''Please, Garrett. He seems pretty cool and you also seemed to like him at first. What a reason would you have to say no?'' Lindy added and I groaned again inside._

_I did have a really good reason to say no, but now that Lindy also had a crush on someone else, I couldn't tell._

_I knew that this would destroy everything._

_I had to give this Johnny a chance._

_Maybe he really wasn't that bad and maybe he didn't even want that much from Lindy._

_Yeah, sure._

_I sighed but then replied, ''Fine. Johnny can stay in the group.''_

_The girls cheered and Logan looked hurt at me._

_He didn't seem that happy either but he also didn't want to have a big fight with Lindy, which I could understand._

_I also didn't want the group to split up, because of something like this._

_That would be awful and Logan and I both knew that._

_While the girls were still squealing and thanking Logan and me, I sighed one last time and let myself sink deeper in to the couch._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, at least we know now why Garrett hated the idea of Johnny being in that group that much.'' Delia stated and looked at Lindy.

Well, Garrett had already pointed it out earlier but Lindy still didn't seem to really want to believe what was happening right now.

She just looked down, feeling kinda trapped with the whole situation and she just wanted to disappear.

This has been already too much for her before her parents came in here and started to question them about what happened.

Well, the situation also wasn't good since a while and it was getting worse and worse every second.

Lindy looked to Logan, who glared back and sighed.

''Would you guys stop the glaring contest and continue the story?'' Nora now asked and everybody looked up to her.

''You guys can't tell me that the story is over here.'' Nora added.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''Oh no. It just started.''

The rest of the group glared at her but she just shrugged again.

After all what happened, it was more than normal to just say out what happened.

It was about time, since nobody did that before.

Everybody looked at the twins, who were still glaring at each other.

Then Logan groaned.

''Fine, I tell the story on.'' He told the others. ''Well, the next morning before school, I was at my locker...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I was at my locker before school, being really annoyed._

_Lindy was my twin and I could see that she had something for this... IDIOT!_

_Well, actually he was nice but nobody could look at my sister like that without my agreement._

_She was my sister and he was just... I didn't even know anything about him._

_Only that his name was Johnny and that he just moved here._

_Why did Garrett and I even have to be so nice to him?_

_We should've just sent him away and then we wouldn't have had that problem._

_Now, I had to face the problem that my twin sister was in love with a boy, who we only knew since yesterday._

_Okay, maybe not in love but she definitely had interest in him and I didn't like that!_

_I might be overprotective but it was my sister and this was totally against my will and totally stupid!_

_I groaned and slammed my locker close, as a familiar voice asked me from behind, ''You can't tell me that you're still mad about the thing with Johnny.''_

_I spun around to see Jasmine standing there. She looked as pretty as always, even though she looked really serious and a bit in disbelieve at me. **(AN: Link on profile of the outfit)**_

_I rolled my eyes at Jasmine and she crossed her arms._

_''Why do you even care? You want this Johnny in the group, too. '' I replied._

_It came a bit more harsh out then I wanted, to but I was too angry to care about that._

_I'd really love some support from Jasmine._

_Actually she was the last one, I could always lean on to when the others were rolling their eyes at me and now that._

_Jasmine this time rolled her eyes._

_''Why don't you just give the boy a chance? Sure, the cuteness factor doesn't count for you, but Lindy likes him. Delia and I also don't think that badly of him. Just give him a chance.'' She told me._

_I looked at her in disbelieve. No encouraging words. Just still the talk about how I should give that guy a chance._

_I looked hurt to her and asked, ''What happened to the Jasmine who's always on my side, no matter how stupid I act?''_

_I looked at her disappointed._

_I already missed that Jasmine and it was the first time that she completely didn't show it._

_Jasmine chuckled a bit at my expression._

_''She grew up and realized that her best friend wasn't always right and maybe you should, too.'' She said to me and then walked away._

_I looked after her in disbelieve and shock at the same time._

_Okay, growing up was one thing, but she should still stay there for me and help me._

_Right now, I really needed Jasmine._

_Garrett also wanted to help me, but I had no idea why he was so annoyed about that Johnny guy._

_What were his reasons and why didn't Jasmine want to help me?_

_Why didn't Lindy want to believe me and let that Johnny fall, instead of getting him even more in to the group?_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Thanks, Jaz that you at least tried to talk some sense in to my brother even though it didn't help much at the end.'' Lindy stated and Logan glared at her.

Instead of being in awe, how concerned he actually was about her, she was thanking Jasmine for letting him hanging?

_What was that for a twin?_ He asked himself and glared at Lindy again, who glared back.

Jasmine didn't say anything about Lindy's comment and just looked to the ground.

The Watson parents were waiting for someone to continue.

''You guys should tell the story on, because we don't have time until forever.'' Bob said and the group looked at each other.

Garrett was staring at Lindy, who didn't even dare to look back.

Jasmine was looking at Logan now, who ignored the look and still glared at Lindy.

Delia groaned at the sight in frustration and just shook her head.

Just as Nora wanted to say something again, Lindy sighed.

''I tell the story on.'' She said. ''Well, I also arrived at school alone, since Logan just went without me there what he didn't tell and I went to my lockers...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV: (AN: Link to the outfits of Lindy and Delia also on my profile)_**

_I just entered school alone after Logan just went out of the house, before I could go with him to school._

_He seemed mad and I didn't really get why._

_Was it still because of the Johnny thing? He didn't have any reason to._

_Johnny was a great guy and I really liked him._

_Maybe more than I should for the short amount of time I knew him for, but I really did like him._

_I sighed and went to my lockers, still being mad at Logan for just leaving me hanging._

_Luckily we got our own lockers at the end and my locker was besides Jasmine's._

_Well, but she wasn't there. Maybe she would come later or something._

_I looked at my phone. No SMS from her._

_''Hey Lindy.'' Delia greeted me, just coming up to me._

_I gave her a smile and replied, ''Hey Delia. What's up?''_

_Delia shrugged._

_Then she said to me, ''Nothing much. Oh look, there is Johnny!''_

_I spun around asked , ''What? Where?''_

_I didn't see him anywhere and as I heard Delia laughing, I realized that she had made fun of me._

_I turned back around and glared a bit at her._

_''That was not funny.'' I stated._

_Delia chuckled and shook her head._

_''Oh yes, it was.'' She replied and I went red._

_''It really was.'' Jasmine added, also coming up to us._

_Oh, there she was._

_''Hey, Jaz. Where have you been?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine gave me a smile and replied, ''I talked to Logan. He seemed really mad about the whole Johnny thing and also at you.''_

_I rolled my eyes at that. Logan was acting ridiculous._

_''I noticed that he is mad. I had to walk to school alone today and he didn't even talk a word to me. He's acting ridiculous!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_Jasmine and Delia gave me a look and I looked confused back._

_''Did you maybe think that he might be just an overprotective brother, because of Johnny?'' Jasmine asked me._

_I looked at her in disbelieve. Was she defending him now?_

_I looked at Delia for help, but she just shrugged._

_''Maybe Jasmine is right. You only Johnny know since yesterday. We all do and you guys were already flirting with each other.'' She stated and I now also looked in disbelieve at her._

_''I thought that you guys were on my side on this! You also like him!'' I exclaimed in disbelieve._

_''You also like who?'' A familiar voice suddenly asked from behind._

_I turned around to really see Johnny standing there, now._

_I went bright red and Jasmine quickly said, ''Oh , I saw Garrett and we still have to ask him! Let's go Delia!''_

_With that, they disappeared._

_At first they were complaining about my crush to Johnny and now they left me alone with him?_

_''Hey Johnny.'' I greeted him, shy._

_He was looking so good._

_He gave me a smile and replied, ''Hey Lindy. If you don't mind asking. What were you guys talking about?''_

_I went even redder, but decided to tell him the truth._

_Well, a part of it at least._

_''About my brother, acting pretty ridiculous.'' I said to him._

_Johnny looked at me with raised eyebrows and I looked confused back._

_''He doesn't like me that much, does he?'' He asked me, a bit worried._

_Oh gosh. Johnny looked really cute with that worried expression._

_I sighed and quickly shook my head. ''No, he does like you. He just needs some ti-''_

_'' Time and I have to stop flirting with you?'' Johnny finished my sentence and my eyes went wide._

_So, I wasn't dreaming yesterday. Johnny flirted with me!_

_I sighed but then nodded._

_''Probably.'' I replied._

_Well, but then quickly added, ''Even though I don't really mind.''_

_Johnny gave me a warm smile and I almost melted. How could someone be so cute?_

_''You look really cute and all flustered.'' He said to me and I blushed even deeper._

_''Thank you.'' I replied, trying to control my blush but there was no use to it._

_Johnny was just so... I didn't even have words for that._

_Then he suddenly saw someone and told me, ''I better go now. Mr. Jealous 2 is coming up. See you later.''_

_With that he went away and I got confused._

_Who was Mr. Jealous 2 and why?_

_Before I could think about what he meant with that, someone suddenly exclaimed behind me in disbelieve, ''Mr. Jealous 2? What is this guy even thinking? I'm not jealous! I just don't like him!''_

_I turned around to see Garrett standing there._

_Okay, the thing with Mr . Jealous 2, I also didn't get. Why should Garrett be jealous?_

_Well, but he also didn't like him._

_Great. I couldn't think of him as a help._

_I sighed and put my hands on my hips, looking questioning at him._

_''And what is your reason that you don't like him?'' I asked him._

_It seemed more and more impossible to have Johnny in the group, but I really didn't want that._

_I just had to show the boys, how wrong they were with Johnny._

_At first I saw how he went a bit red but then quickly calmed down again._

_Garrett shrugged and said, ''I'm on my best friend's side.''_

_I totally didn't believe him that._

_''I'm your best friend, too!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_Garrett looked a bit guilty at me._

_''Lindy, I am sorry but I am with Logan on this. I don't know what you see in this guy , but I definitely don't like him, no matter what we talked about, yesterday.'' He said._

_I crossed my arms and looked at him totally disappointed._

_I didn't except much from Logan but at least from Garrett._

_One night until the guys started acting stupid again._

_I groaned and then told him, ''Well, but Johnny is in the group now anyway and you can't change that. Even if we would vote, we girls are still more.''_

_With that I just walked away._

_I just couldn't believe that._

_**Flashback end**_


	5. Trouble at the arcrade park

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the fifth chapter for you! :D**

**I'm kinda quicker with updating again, even though I'm still busy :D**

**Well, the real life goes for, especially when you have a boyfriend! :D**

**Even though , I try my best to update as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**11 Reviews for the last chapter! :D You guys are the best! Thank you so much for all of them! :D**

**How much can we reach with the next chapter? :)**

**I hope that we'll get over the 50! :)**

_**LoveYouForeverAndMore:** Haha yeah it is and thank you :D Awwww, thank you really much and I will! :D_

**_butterflygirly99:_**_ Wohoooo! I'm glad that you did :) Awwww, thanks for all the compliments! I'm flattered :) Well, here comes the new chapter :D_

**_AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn:_**_ Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Thank you girl for the great review! :) xxx Haha thanks for that and seems like a lot of people liked the name :D Thank you for the review xx_

**_LoveYaAll : _**_Thanks for the awesome review, girl! :D xx Haha yes :D_

**_JarrettorForever :_**_ Hahahah thanks for such an awesome review! :D_

**_AllisseLove : _**_Awwww, thank you girl :) Haha we'll see about all of that :D_

**_CloudOfStars:_**_ Hahaha that's kind of totally true xD Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_eonsofmemories:_**_ Awwwww, thank you :) I'm glad that you love it! :D I will! :)_

**_Lauraomg3 :_**_ Haha I'm glad that everybody likes the name! :D Thanks for the compliment and for the review! :D_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Haha yes and thank you! I loved your review! :) Thank you so much! :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 4_**

**_Flashback end_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Garrett shrugged and said, ''I'm on my best friend's side.''_

_I totally didn't believe him that._

_''I'm your best friend, too!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_Garrett looked a bit guilty at me._

_''Lindy, I am sorry but I am with Logan on this. I don't know what you see in this guy , but I definitely don't like him, no matter what we talked about, yesterday.'' He said._

_I crossed my arms and looked at him totally disappointed._

_I didn't except much from Logan but at least from Garrett._

_One night until the guys started acting stupid again._

_I groaned and then told him, ''Well, but Johnny is in the group now anyway and you can't change that. Even if we would vote, we girls are still more.''_

_With that I just walked away._

_I just couldn't believe that._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, seems like Johnny wasn't that wrong with Mr. Jealous 2.'' Jasmine stated and Garrett glared at her.

This really didn't have to be pointed out even more.

''You guys were just acting ridiculous, still.'' Lindy added and Garrett looked down.

Logan just glared at her again and ignored the fact that they really were ridiculous at the start.

''So and what happened later on?'' Logan snapped back and Lindy rolled her eyes at him.

''Guys! One thing after the other!'' Delia exclaimed, wanting to keep some suspense up.

The twins just both crossed their arms and didn't say anything anymore.

''Well, Garrett also known as Mr. Jealous 2 tried to convince Lindy to also think bad of Johnny or at least understand Logan and him?'' Nora asked the guys.

Delia, Jasmine and Logan nodded and Garrett just went even redder.

''Could you please stop calling me Mr. Jealous 2?'' He questioned them, offended.

Everybody shook their head and he groaned.

That really wasn't fair to him.

''Well, how does the story go on?'' Bob now asked and the others looked at each other again.

Then everybody looked to Lindy, who sighed.

''Well, after school I was at my locker...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_After school, I was at my locker alone._

_Logan was who knows where and Garrett just stormed away, angry._

_I really didn't get him. Why was he acting like that?_

_I didn't do anything wrong, right?_

_I sighed and closed my locker._

_Why couldn't anyone finally understand me? Why was I the one who did everything wrong?_

_I wasn't the only one who was for Johnny and I really did like him._

_I groaned, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hello, sister.''_

_I rolled my eyes and turned around to Logan._

_Now he suddenly could talk to me?_

_''What do you want out of all sudden?'' I asked him, mad._

_Logan looked offended at me. Why did he look offended at me?_

_''What is your problem?'' He replied, confused._

_Seriously? He really had to be kidding._

_''You just stood me up this morning and I had to walk to school alone! All because of Johnny!'' I half-cried at him, and this time, Logan looked shocked at me._

_Normally, I wouldn't burst out like this, but I was really, really angry at him for what he did, and he should know that._

_He was the cause of it and I didn't have a problem this time to also let him feel like that._

_''Sorry that I don't want some who knows what to flirt with my sister!'' Logan told me, angry._

_I rolled my eyes at him. This boy was so ridiculous._

_''He's not some who knows what and you are just overreacting! We all just met him yesterday! Isn't a bit too soon to make yourself a picture of him?'' I exclaimed to him, as angry as him._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me._

_''I thought you were the smart one of us, too. I never had a camera with me as he was with us.'' He replied, and this time, I groaned._

_''You really don't get anything!'' I cried at him._

_Why couldn't he just for once be happy for me, instead of assuming that the boy I might kinda have a little crush on is bad for me?_

_Jasmine just walked up to us in that moment and then asked, ''What's up with you guys? Garrett, Delia, Johnny and I are already waiting for you.''_

_I smirked at Logan, who groaned._

_''Nothing is up. I'll come right with you. Where are we going?'' I replied._

_Jasmine shrugged and then looked at Logan, who crossed his arms._

_''I don't know. We haven't decided that yet.'' Jasmine said to me._

_This time I shrugged and then replied, ''Well, it isn't that important anyway as long as we do it with the whole group.''_

_''Well, then Johnny shouldn't come with us.'' Logan stated._

_Jasmine and I both rolled our eyes at him._

_''Well, but he will come with us and that's final.'' I told him and then walked away._

_I didn't even want to discuss that much with Logan, but he didn't leave me another chance._

_I sighed about that and then walked outside to the others._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''It's crazy how much you fought because of that Johnny guy without even giving him a chance.'' Nora stated.

Lindy looked thankfully and relieved at her mom.

''Thank you!'' She cried and Logan just glared at her.

''Well, but we had all good reasons to act like this.'' Garrett replied, looking offended at Lindy who looked confused and mad back.

''What for? Jealously? Hurt? Overprotecting brother? Trying to make the boy your hopelessly in love notice you?'' Delia threw in and the others glared at her.

She was just thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing was and didn't really care about the whole glaring.

''No, I meant for what happened at the arcade park, where we decided to go at the end.'' Jasmine replied.

Now, the Watson parents looked confused at her.

Lindy just crossed her arms and looked everywhere but another person in the room.

''Well, what did happen there?'' Bob asked curious.

Jasmine looked at Lindy, who now stared at the wall and sighed.

Then she started, ''Well, we were at the arcade park and were all talking, as...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''That really was fun.'' Johnny stated, smiling at the gang, but mostly at Lindy._

_Logan just glared at him meanwhile and Lindy giggled._

_Okay, Logan was right._

_That guy kinda had a huge crush on Lindy, but that was hard to not see._

_Well, but he probably really was just overreacting._

_I __really had a thing for Logan and I really, really liked him, but he should finally calm down._

_''Yeah, it was awesome. I never thought that I could go on that roller coaster, but you luckily were with me.'' Lindy replied and looked dreamily at Johnny._

_Johnny chuckled gave her his winning smile and replied, ''Always for such a beautiful lady.''_

_Now, I also saw Garrett making a face._

_Gosh that guy was so in love with Lindy and I could see it._

_Well, but I was the only one who could, like it seemed._

_''Always for such a beautiful lady.'' He whispered disgusted, repeating Johnny's sentence and I rolled my eyes at him._

_Delia seemed just pretty bored about the whole thing, not really paying attention._

_''Well, __what are we going to do next?'' I asked, trying to change the subject from flirting to something else._

_Johnny and Lindy were still giving each other those looks and Lindy looked like on cloud 9._

_Logan on the other hand looked pretty angry but still so cute._

_Gosh... I wished that guy would feel the same._

_We were so perfect for each other. At least in my imaginations..._

_I sighed inside and Logan then suddenly told the others, ''I don't know, but my want on doing something here just got lost.''_

_I rolled my eyes at him but I could kinda understand him._

_If the boy you love is standing besides you and doesn't want anything from you, it's hard to watch your best friend flirting with such a cute boy._

_Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and just wanted to say something as his eyes suddenly went wide._

_''I'll be right back.'' He said to us and then walked off._

_Garrett looked still really bitter and added, ''I'm going to get something to drink.''_

_With that he also walked off._

_Logan looked at me and I looked confused back._

_''Jaz, would you come shortly with me somewhere?'' He asked me._

_I looked even more confused but nodded._

_He took my arm and walked with me off, behind some corner._

_''Why are we going behind some corner?'' I asked Logan totally confused._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and I got even more puzzled._

_This guy was seriously creeping me out right now and I knew him for long enough to actually not be freaked out by his ideas,anymore._

_''We're spying on Johnny. I want to know where he is going and I want to get him with something bad.'' He said to me._

_Logan replied. Now I rolled my eyes, while he looked around the corner where Johnny was standing._

_''Don't you think that you're overreacting a bit right now? I don't think that Johnny is a bad guy. Okay, he might has a crush on Lindy, but that doesn't make him bad automatically.'' I told him._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me. This guy was so ridiculous._

_''You're only saying that because you also have a crush on him, don't you?'' Logan asked me and I looked shocked at him._

_He wasn't really thinking that!_

_Sure, that Johnny guy was cute, but I actually only had my eyes on Logan and now he was thinking that!_

_''I don't have a c-''_

_''PSSST!'' Logan suddenly exclaimed and showed with his finger on Johnny again._

_Well, but this time he wasn't alone._

_A red haired girl was with him and they were talking._

_Johnny smiled at her and told her, ''Nice to see you again. It's been a while.''_

_The girl nodded and smiled as well._

_''Yes. I really missed you. I didn't know that you were back in town.'' She replied._

_Okay, who was this girl and why were those two looking at each other like that?_

_Was Logan right and Johnny might really be a bad guy?_

_Johnny leaned against a tree that was besides them and put this winning smile that he always had with Lindy the past two days on._

_''Yeah, I also just came back two days ago, but we really have to do something together alone soon.'' He said to her and my eyes went wide._

_Logan looked at me in victory and I rolled my eyes._

_I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation._

_The girl gave him a flirty smile and then replied, ''Definitely.''_

_Johnny grinned wide at that and then looked around._

_''Well, I got to go. I'm here with some friends. I'll call you.'' He told her._

_The girl smiled and then replied, ''I'll be waiting for it.''_

_Johnny chuckled, kissed her cheek, and then walked away._

_That didn't just happen!_

_Logan now turned around to me in victory._

_''I was so right.'' He said to me._

_I sighed. I couldn't believe it, but it really seemed like Johnny was using Lindy!_

_Well, but if we tell her, it would break her heart!_

_Would she even believe us that?_

_''Well, okay, but we can't just tell it Lindy! What will she think?'' I replied._

_I didn't really think that she will hear Logan out right now._

_Not after what happened._

_''She just has to believe us.'' Logan stated, and I rolled my eyes._

_He really didn't know anything about girls, but he was yet still so cute._

_It was really a dilemma for me with him._

_''Sure, we've only know that guy for two days, you tried to get him away from her even though he didn't do anything until 2 minutes ago, and now you think,she'll believe you? She won't do that and you know it!'' I told him and Logan groaned._

_Well, he knew that I was right._

_I __fell hard for that guy, but sometimes I could really punch him for his stubbornness._

_Then I added, ''Besides... Maybe now that Johnny met that girl that he knew since that long, he'll just stop flirting with Lindy and he maybe even disappears completely out of the group. Then we won't have that problem anymore.''_

_Logan at least seemed to think about that._

_Then he grinned and replied, ''Okay. That sounds fair. Well, but if he won't go and leave my sister alone, I'll tell Lindy and Johnny will get in huge trouble.''_

_I sighed but then nodded. I could live with that._

_''If he'll really hurt Lindy, you won't be the only one who gets him into trouble. Believe me, Logan.'' I told him and he nodded._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Drama! :D What'll happen next and who will how react?**

**See that soon!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie **


	6. Am I right?

**_Beta -Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 6th chapter for you! :D**

**I was finished with this chapter a bit early but didn't want to post it , yet :D**

**Yes, I'm mean and I know that :D**

**The most pairing interactions will come a bit later!**

**There will be here and then some between Jogan and Larrett but the most comes later :D**

**Well, but I hope that you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**This is mostly Larrett but the next chapter will be with Jogan again!**

**Sorry for no outfits or reviews replies today but I had a long and busy day and have to go now!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 5_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''Sure, we only know that guy since two days, you tried to get him away from her even though he didn't do anything until 2 minutes ago and now you think, she'll believe you? She won't do that and you know it!'' I told him and Logan groaned._

_Well, but he knew that I was right._

_I __fell hard for that guy, but sometimes I could really punch him for his stubbornness._

_Then I added, ''Besides... Maybe now that Johnny met that girl that he knew since that long, he'll just stop flirting with Lindy and he maybe even disappears completely out of the group. Then we won't have that problem anymore.''_

_Logan at least seemed to think about that._

_Then he grinned and replied, ''Okay. That sounds fair. Well, but if he won't go and leave my sister alone, I'll tell Lindy and Johnny will get in huge trouble.''_

_I sighed but then nodded. I could live with that._

_''If he'll really hurt Lindy, you won't be the only one who gets him in to trouble. Believe me, Logan.'' I told him and he nodded._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''You guys are still putting this story up?'' Lindy asked them in disbelief, still not believing that exactly happened.

Jasmine and Logan rolled their eyes at her.

''It is the truth for the last time! That really happened!'' Logan exclaimed mad at his twin.

He couldn't stand the fact that she really wasn't believing him at all.

He was her twin and not some stupid liar that didn't deserve some credit at all.

''I do believe Logan and Jasmine.'' Delia stated and Lindy looked at her shocked.

Garrett nodded in agreement and Bob and Nora, too.

''Why would we lie, Lindy? You're my best friend and Logan's twin!'' Jasmine added.

Lindy looked down, but didn't say anything.

''Well, what happened then? Did Johnny change and stopped hitting on Lindy?'' Nora asked then.

The whole group looked at each other knowing and Lindy groaned.

She hated this more and more and really didn't want to tell what actually happened.

Well, but she was probably the one, who could tell the best.

''Well, Lindy?'' Bob added and Lindy groaned again.

''Fine. I tell the story on.'' She replied. ''Well, Johnny and I went down in the basement after school, while Delia had to go to her grandma, Garrett had practice, Logan detention and Jasmine some club...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV: (AN: links to the outfits of the girls on my profile)**_

_Johnny and I were just walking down the basement after getting smoothies at Rumble Juice._

_The rest of the group weren't there, but I honestly didn't mind that much._

_I really wanted to have some alone time with Johnny, and this was the perfect opportunity for me._

_Without Logan who was constantly complaining or Garrett._

_I still didn't get why Garrett was acting like that, though._

_I sighed just as Johnny and I sat down on the couch and Johnny looked questioning at me with his cute eyes._

_Why were Garrett and Logan so stubborn?_

_H__e was incredibly cute and also really nice._

_''Is everything okay, Lindy?'' Johnny asked me, confused._

_I looked with a weak smile at him._

_The truth was no, but if he got more messages like this from the boys, I was afraid that he would go out of the group._

_''It's nothing. It's just that Logan and Garrett are getting on my nerves at the moment.'' I replied._

_Well, that wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the complete truth, and I hoped that Johnny wouldn't realize it._

_Johnny chuckled a bit and then stated, ''And that because of me. Am I right?''_

_I sighed and nodded._

_He kinda figured it out already and did realize it anyway._

_Lying was kinda stupid. It made the thing only worse._

_''Yeah. Kinda.'' I replied, looking down._

_I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable._

_''Well... What do you think about me?'' Johnny suddenly asked, and I looked shocked at him._

_He gave me his best winning smile back and I almost melted._

_How could someone be so cute? What was I supposed to say?_

_That I had a crush on him? Definitely no!_

_''Well, I do like you and I definitely have nothing against you.'' I told him totally honest._

_Well, and I like you maybe more than I should... __I __added in thoughts._

_Johnny smiled at me and then replied to me, ''Good, because I like you too.''_

_My heart melted at this and he looked at me intensely._

_Did he mean with that-? He couldn't, could he?_

_That would be beyond awesome!_

_I just had to ask. He looked at me like that and I had to ask._

_''Well, you are cute and I've been wondering if you-'' I started and he finished my sentence, ''Like me more than just a friend?''_

_I nodded and blushed. Would I get a rejection now or does he feel the same?_

_Johnny smirked and then told me, ''How about I just show you?''_

_I looked confused at him and then he suddenly leaned in._

_My eyes went wide. Did he really feel the same?_

_Oh my god! This was so... Great!_

_Well, but I only knew him since a few days._

_Wasn't that the wrong thing?_

_Eh, who cares. He was cute and liked me too!_

_This was my chance._

_I leaned in too and smiled, closing my eyes._

_Right before our lips were about to meet-_

_''Hey guys!'' Garrett suddenly greeted us loud, coming down the stairs._

_Johnny and I quickly backed away and Garrett looked with fake guilt at us._

_''Did I interrupt anything?'' He asked and I glared at him._

_He wasn't seriously just asking that._

_What was that guy doing here? __Logan wasn't there!_

_He totally ruined my moment with Johnny!_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You were right at the stairs, weren't you?'' Nora now asked Garrett.

Garrett didn't even seem to be embarrassed about it and just nodded.

Lindy looked at disbelief at him.

''You were what?'' She asked him, shocked.

She heard a lot of bad things today about Garrett because of the whole thing, and the list seemed to go on and on.

He had spied on Johnny and her!

''That really wasn't on purpose!'' Garrett exclaimed.

Well, that was the truth.

He didn't want to see on purpose how Johnny and Lindy almost ate each other faces' off.

Lindy looked still at him in disbelief.

Logan crossed his arms and then told her, ''Well, it was better that way. That guy was using you if you finally noticed it, like we already said to you at least a million times!''

''Besides, I also have nothing against the fact that Garrett stopped that scene.'' Nora added to her daughter, and shot her a serious and dominating look, while Bob nodded.

Lindy crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

She was still mad though, and she couldn't believe all of this.

It actually kinda slowly made sense now, but she still didn't want to believe it.

''Well, what happened as Garrett came down the stairs?'' Bob now also asked curious.

Lindy still looked mad at Garrett, who sighed.

It was his time to tell on and he actually also wanted to tell on this time.

It was unfair, how Lindy still acted to him after what happened.

''Well...'' He started. ''After I asked Lindy and Johnny that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Did I interrupt anything?'' I asked, and Lindy glared at me._

_To be honest, I heard the talk about how they like each other, and I saw that they were about to kiss each other._

_Yes, I interrupted it on purpose, even though I didn't really listen on purpose._

_I just came here earlier because someone out of my team got hurt while practice..._

_Well, I was really mad at Lindy for doing that to me._

_She didn't know about my crush on her, but I was still mad that she was doing that to me._

_She couldn't just kiss that idiot!_

_What was she thinking? Was she insane?_

_She should try to get me and not him!_

_Okay, that sounded really stupid, but I really didn't like that Johnny guy and Lindy should be my girl._

_Lindy still glared at me and Johnny looked also a bit angry at me._

_I looked angry back._

_If he already calls me Mr. Jealous 2, I also had all rights to act like that._

_''Not so important.'' Johnny stated and then looked at Lindy._

_He winked at her and then added, ''I'll see you tomorrow.''_

_Then he kissed her cheek and walked upstairs._

_Lindy went bright red and I looked at her in disbelief._

_As Johnny was out of sight, Lindy looked angry back._

_I knew that she was angry, but I was proud of myself that I did stop that._

_Lindy didn't seem to think so._

_She walked up to me, and as she stood right in front of me, she started shouting at me._

_''What were you thinking to just come here in that moment? Johnny and I were about t-''_

_''To kiss?'' I cut her off and Lindy's eyes went wide._

_''I saw your look as I came down, or what else was it?'' I asked her._

_Well, that wasn't exactly the truth but oh well..._

_If she now would also lie..._

_Lindy crossed her arms and then told me, ''That is absolutely none of your business! I don't have to give you any explanation of what I am doing!''_

_I rolled my eyes at that. She didn't lie, but she also didn't want to tell me what happened._

_''Oh really? Last time I checked, I was your best friend and not some stranger like Johnny!'' I replied, mad._

_She couldn't do that to me because of Johnny._

_That just wasn't fair. I was really hurt right now._

_L__indy rolled her eyes and then said to me, ''Johnny is no stranger! He is a good friend to me, and you should meanwhile have realized that, but you and Logan always have to destroy everything!''_

_I looked even more hurt at that._

_''So Johnny is more important to you than Logan and me?'' I asked her in disbelief, and Lindy looked shocked at me._

_That was mean and I knew it but I couldn't care less right now._

_Lindy was hurting me the whole time and she didn't seem to care at all._

_''Garrett , I didn't say that.'' Lindy stated with a softer voice now._

_I almost got lost in her brown eyes, but tried to contain myself._

_''Well, but it sounded like that.'' I said to her and looked angry down._

_The whole thing was really annoying and Lindy should finally understand that._

_Lindy sighed and then replied to me, ''I really like you two, and you are my best friends, but I kinda have the feeling that there is more between Johnny and me, Garrett. I love him.''_

_My mouth went wide open at that._

_She really just said that about a guy that she knew since three days._

_My heart literally broke, and I hated this Johnny even more, but I didn't know what to say anymore._

_I swallowed hard and Lindy looked confused at me._

_What should I say to that? I couldn't tell her the truth._

_She would laugh about me, especially now that she had her Johnny._

_Lindy sighed again and then just walked upstairs._

_Two minutes after Lindy was upstairs, Jasmine, Delia and Logan suddenly came downstairs and looked confused at me._

_''What did just happen here, and why was Lindy looking like that?'' Delia asked me._

_I sighed and then told them what happened with Lindy and Johnny and then with Lindy and me._

_Well, I left the part out that I was brokenhearted._

_As I finished, Jasmine and Logan looked shocked at each other._

_Delia looked confused at them as well as me._

_Well, but then Logan suddenly looked in victory._

_''I told you that he wouldn't change!'' He cried and Jasmine sighed._

_I looked even more confused._

_''Guys? What are you talking about?'' I asked them and Jasmine and Logan looked at me again._

_Delia added as confused as me, ''Yeah. What are you guys talking about?''_

_W__hat did happen and why did they look like that?_

_**Flashback end**_

''You seriously were happy that your sister was being used by a guy only because you were right against Jasmine?'' Lindy asked Logan in disbelief.

She already was mad at him the most but this definitely didn't make it better.

Not a tiny little bit. Even worse, if you see it like that.

Logan shrugged at that and Lindy glared at him.

''Well, that also showed off your stubbornness, so yes.'' He replied, and Lindy shot him another glare.

''Could you finally stop fighting?'' Delia asked them, now really annoyed.

''NO!'' Logan and Lindy cried at the same time.

Everybody else rolled their eyes at them.

''I am still asking myself how someone can be so stubborn.'' Delia added to what she said.

Logan and Lindy glared at her.

''Oh, you're not the only who's asking that to herself.'' Jasmine told Delia.

Delia chuckled at her and that got some more glares from the twins.

''Well, but what did you guys tell Garrett and Delia and how did who react?'' Bob asked even more curious now.

He was still kinda shocked about his kids but this story was getting better and better.

Delia threw in, ''I can tell the story on.''

The others looked now all at her.

''Well, as Garrett and I asked that...''

* * *

**That was the chapter! How will Delia and Garrett react to the news and what will the group do?**

**Like I said, the next chapter will also have some Jogan again after Delia's POV! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**6+ reviews for the next chapter :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. The plan

**_Beta -Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 7th chapter for you! :D**

**Well, I'm quicker with this story now and I'm glad about it :D**

**Well, but the story won't be as long as my other I didn't do it story...**

**Even though it will still not be over soon! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**IMPORTANT: My Penname will probably be changed tomorrow in to 'StoryToBeToldAsOne'! Just for you to know! :D**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 10 reviews on the last chapter! :D You guys are amazing! :)**

_**Guest: **I'm going to update it now! Thanks for the review! :D_

**_butterflygirly99:_**_ Yes, poor Lindy. Awww thank you and haha yeah xD Haha you'll see that now :)_

**_Stan :_**_ Such an awesome review from you! :D Thank you so much for that! :D_

**_Lauraomg3:_**_ Thank you really much for the lovely review and I will! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Awesome review as always, girl! :D Awwww, thank you so much! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Awwww, thank you so much my cutie nerd :D xxxx_

**_KarateGirl77_**_ : Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_DisneyChica_**_ : Thanks for the awesome review from you! :D_

**_Guest01 : _**_Well, and I loved your review! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much :) Well, it gives tons of awesome fan fics here but thank you really much for the compliment! :) I will keep it up! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 6_**

**_No One's POV:_**

''I am still asking myself how someone can be so stubborn.'' Delia added to what she said.

Logan and Lindy glared at her.

''Oh, you're not the only who's asking that to herself.'' Jasmine told Delia.

Delia chuckled at her and that got some more glares from the twins.

''Well, but what did you guys tell Garrett and Delia and how did who react?'' Bob asked even more curious now.

He was still kinda shocked about his kids but this story was getting better and better.

Delia threw in, ''I can tell the story on.''

The others looked now all at her.

''Well, as Garrett and I asked that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_I added as confused as Garrett, ''Yeah. What are you guys talking about?''_

_Why did Logan has that look on his face like when he for once was right?_

_What did happen that makes him so happy that Johnny and Lindy almost kissed?_

_L__ast time I checked, he hated that Johnny guy._

_Logan sometimes really was weird and that was coming from me._

_I mean, seriously, what was that supposed to mean?_

_Why should Johnny change all of the sudden by the way?_

_T__he whole thing didn't make any sense at all, and again, I was saying that!_

_Logan and Jasmine looked at each other and then back to Garrett and me._

_''Johnny is more or less cheating on Lindy.'' Logan replied and my eyes went wide._

_''Wait a second. The two are already together?'' Garrett asked in disbelief._

_This time he was quicker with the question._

_Jasmine shook her head._

_''Well, not really... But he is constantly flirting with her and we saw her yesterday with another girl at the arcade park and he kissed her cheek!'' She replied._

_My eyes went even wider and Garrett looked even more shocked and mad._

_How could Johnny do that to Lindy? Didn't he has something like a heart or anything for Lindy?_

_''I can't believe that he's doing that!'' I stated angry._

_I really wanted to hurt that Johnny guy right now._

_Well, and I also had some good ideas how._

_''I do believe it. That guy was trouble from the beginning! I just knew it!'' Garrett exclaimed and we all looked at him._

_Why did I have the feeling that he wasn't only angry because Johnny hurt Lindy as his best friend?_

_Garrett looked confused back._

_''Why are you guys looking at me like that?'' He asked us._

_I rolled my eyes at him but Jasmine and Logan looked still confused._

_''Why is this with Lindy bothering you so much?'' I replied questioning._

_Garrett looked in shock and disbelief at me._

_''Lindy is my best friend! Of course it's bothering me, and I don't like that Johnny anyway!'' He told us._

_I rolled my eyes at him but Jasmine and Logan shrugged it off._

_''Well, but what are we going to do?'' Jasmine asked now._

_I might have some ideas._

_''Well, we c-''_

_''Nothing, where someone ends up dying or disappearing forever.'' Jasmine cut me off._

_I groaned and crossed my arms._

_Now I didn't have any plans for the whole thing anymore._

_Logan crossed his arms and looked really mad._

_''We have to teach that guy a lesson.'' He stated and then looked at us._

_We all nodded, but nobody really had an idea anymore._

_Suddenly Garrett's phone rang and he groaned._

_We looked confused at him and he told us, ''Got to go home. My mom is calling. I see you guys tomorrow.''_

_He gave us a kinda forced smile and then disappeared upstairs._

_Jasmine, Logan and I looked at each other._

_''Where is Lindy now by the way?'' I asked them and the other two shrugged._

_''I have no idea.'' Jasmine replied. ''Maybe she just went upstairs into her room after being so mad at us.''_

_Logan and I nodded but Logan just crossed his arms then._

_''She has no reason to be mad for all we know now.'' He stated._

_Jasmine and I both rolled our eyes at him and then I told them, ''I got to go too. We have to figure out something tomorrow. Maybe we could come back t-''_

_''NO dying or people disappearing!'' Jasmine cut me off and I groaned but didn't say anything anymore._

_''Fine.'' I replied. ''Bye.''_

_With that I also went upstairs and then home._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''So you guys seriously just went away without getting a plan?'' Lindy asked her best friends in disbelief.

They looked as the same back to her.

''You wouldn't even have believed us if we would've stayed up all night to get a plan!'' Logan cried at her, mad.

Lindy crossed her arms and glared at him.

''I have to admit that it sounds like Logan is right this time.'' Bob stated.

''Thank you d- Wait what?'' Logan asked his dad in disbelief.

Lindy laughed at that and got another glare from her twin.

The others rolled their eyes at that and the twins just continued glaring at each other.

''Well, at least I wasn't the only one who was totally blind. I realized by now that Jasmine has a huge crush on you!'' Lindy cried.

Jasmine went bright red and exclaimed, ''Had!''

Well, but nobody really seemed to believe her on that.

''Yeah, you realized it now. Like you realized that Garrett has a crush on you and that Johnny is a total idiot?'' Logan replied.

Garrett cried, ''Had!'' but nobody payed attention to it, either.

Nora told them, ''Just finally tell the story on!''

The whole group looked at each other.

''Well, I want to know what happened as everyone except Jasmine and Logan were away.'' Garrett stated what made the two said persons blush.

Everybody looked now at the two and they just looked down.

''Yeah, tell us.'' Lindy added.

Logan glared at her but then looked at Jasmine, who simply looked bad.

Then he groaned and started, ''Well, as everyone was away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Fine.'' Delia replied. ''Bye.''_

_With that she also went out of the basement._

_L__ogan and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows._

_I certainly did not like that stupid Johnny guy but death or disappearing wasn't a solution at all._

_It wasn't even an option and Delia actually should know that._

_Oh well, it was Delia after all and she didn't care about that._

_Logan groaned and let himself flop down on the couch._

_''I can't believe that this idiot is playing with my sister!'' He told me, annoyed._

_I looked a bit confused at him._

_Then I replied, ''I thought you couldn't stand him?''_

_He made that pretty clear the past days I think._

_E__ven though he also looked totally cute annoyed I did like the happy Logan more._

_Logan groaned and then stated, ''I can't stand him. Well, but he was kinda okay before he started to flirt with my sister. Well, and now he showed that he's an ass and I just want to punch him right in to the face.''_

_I looked a bit stunned at him._

_It was kinda cute how he just went in to outrage because of his twin._

_''It's sweet how much you care about Lindy.'' I told him._

_Logan blushed what made him look even cuter and I chuckled._

_''Well, she is my sister and I don't want her to get hurt.'' He replied, getting even redder and looking down._

_I smiled and sat down to him, putting a hand on his leg._

_He looked back up to me and I tried to ignore the tingling in my body from the touch._

_''Well, but we have to tell Lindy about what happened.'' Logan added and broke the eyecontact._

_I got kinda disappointed about it but shook my head._

_''What do you want to tell Lindy? 'Hey Lindy, the boy you have a crush on and I can totally not stand is an ass. You can't be in love with him.' '' I asked him. Logan looked a bit offended at me._

_''Not exactly like this...'' He replied and I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

_That was so typical Logan._

_''Logan as much as you want to help Lindy, if you go on her like that she won't believe you. I mean seriously, I wouldn't believe you either if I would be in her situation. We have to find another plan.'' I told him._

_Logan glared a bit at me at that but I just glared back._

_As much as I loved that guy... Logan had sometimes have to come back to his senses._

_''Well, but what else should we do? We have to tell her! I'm not going to watch how that guy hurts my twin and gets in to the group!'' He exclaimed, mad and clenched his fists._

_I sighed and also started to think about it again._

_It just had to give another way how Lindy believed us at least._

_Then suddenly I got an idea._

_''It might give an idea how we can make Lindy get over Johnny and not tell her at first what an ass he is.'' I stated and Logan looked totally confused at me._

_I just grinned wide back at him and quickly wrote Garrett and Delia a SMS._

_I then stood up and added, ''I got to go home. We all meet up at my locker at school tomorrow. I have a plan.''_

_I quickly kissed his cheek and then walked upstairs, leaving Logan stunned behind._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Jasmine kissed your cheek and you didn't notice why she did it?'' Delia asked Logan in disbelieve.

Logan glared at her.

''Well, I was pretty busy with trying to find a way to get my sister not hurt!'' He replied madly and then glared at Lindy.

Lindy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not saying anything.

''Wow. Now that the truth is been told, you still don't believe us?'' Garrett asked Lindy in disbelief.

It did really hurt him to see her being so stubborn.

He wanted her to believe him and stop being hurt about something so stupid.

''Well, you guys should've told me from the beginning.'' Lindy stated now and glared at her four actual best friends.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her and then replied, ''Well, as I remember we did tell you from the beginning more or less but you didn't even want to hear us out!''

Lindy stiffled a laugh at Jasmine and then glared at her.

''I understand something else under 'telling from the beginning'.'' She said to her.

Jasmine glared back but didn't say anything anymore.

''Well, what exactly was your plan now?'' Bob asked the group.

They all looked at each other and nobody really wanted to tell on until Delia groaned.

''I tell on.'' She said. ''Well, as we met up at Jasmine's locker the next day...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV: (AN: Links to the outfits of the girls on my profile)**_

_As soon as I arrived at school next day, I went to Jasmine's locker like she told us._

_She wrote and told us in a really long SMS and a 10 minutes call to each this morning how we are going to do this._

_The plan wasn't exactly bad, but I still had the feeling that something was going wrong._

_Logan seemed kinda too mad to keep that plan up, but maybe he managed it._

_Who knows?_

_I arrived at Jasmine's locker and saw Jasmine and Garrett already standing there._

_''Delia! There you are!'' She greeted me._

_I gave her a nod and walked completely up to them._

_''Yeah, here I am. After you calling me ten minutes and writing me like thousand SMS after the actual plan ,I had to come.'' I replied and Garrett chuckled a bit._

_Jasmine glared at us but didn't reply._

_''Well, but the plan is actually really good. I want to see what Lindy will do when we tell her.'' Garrett told us, happy._

_Gosh. Why was I the only one who saw how much that guy was craving for Lindy?_

_Well, but that wasn't the point right now._

_We were here for a plan from Jasmine that actually might work this time._

_''Hey guys! I'm here now!'' Logan greeted us and quickly walked up to us._

_Jasmine put her hands on her hips and glared a bit at him._

_''Why are you late?'' She asked him._

_Logan looked guilty at her._

_Then he replied, ''Sorry, Lindy went in an outrage since I turned her alarm clock off so then we can have some extra time. We also only have like five minutes until she will be here.''_

_Jasmine's eyes went wide and then she turned around that we could all see her face._

_''Okay, guys. You know the plan and what we have to do. It's for Lindy's best, and she will thank us for that later.'' She told us._

_I rolled my eyes at that but the boys nodded._

_''As long as we're getting that idiot away from my sister, I'm in.'' Logan replied and Garrett nodded in agreement._

_''I'm in anyway and I also want to get rid of that guy.'' I added._

_Jasmine nodded and then looked to the entrance._

_''Okay. No time for more talking. She's coming!'' She exclaimed._

_We all quickly looked to the entrance. Lindy looked really mad ._

_It w__asn't maybe the best idea to tell Logan to put her alarm clock off._

_Wait. Did we even tell him that?_

_Lindy arrived at us and we all smiled at her but she raised an eyebrow._

_''Okay, guys. Why did you tell Logan? By the way, Delia? Did you try out a new style?'' She told us._

_I nodded in agreement. I did kinda change my style._

_Not too much, though; it was still me, but it was changed._

_Lindy but then looked back to Logan and Jasmine._

_''Okay why did you guys do that?'' She added._

_Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, the thing with the alarm clock did Logan by himself but we do have to talk to you about something.''_

_Garrett, Logan and I nodded at that and Lindy looked confused at us._

_''What do you guys want to talk about?'' She asked us totally confused._

_We all looked at each other and as no one else said somehting, I answered, ''We want Johnny out of the group. We four all want it.''_

_**Flashback end**_


	8. If you want it like that

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 8th chapter for you! :D**

**Well, I'm quicker with this story now and I'm glad about it :D**

**I kinda had a block at first, but now I have so much ideas for it and I want to share them all with you :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**To everyone who thinks I'm not updating fast enough: Not to be rude but seriously it gives people who can't even manage it to update once a month and you'll get a chapter from me at least once a week so please just be patient. :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******Thank you guys so much on the 10 reviews for the chapter! :)**

_**TheMisteryGirl007: **Woah! Thank you for the really, really, really awesome review! :D Awww thank you girl and I will! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Thank you so much, girl! :) You'll see that now and I will! :D_

**_butterflygirly99:_**_ Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad that you loved it! :)_

**_Guest01: _**_Thank you really much for the review! :) Haha you'll see that now! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams :_**_ Awwww, thank you for the really awesome review! :D_

**_Kosha:_**_ I'm already updating as fast as I can and if you want to read more about it, read what I wrote up in the AN. But thanks for the review :)_

**_spooksvillefan4ever :_**_ OMG! Thanks for the review and I didn't plan on stopping it :P_

**_Guest :_**_ Thanks for the awesome review and thank you so much for the compliment! :)_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Haha you'll see that now girl and thank you really much for the review :)_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ And I loved your review! :D Updated quick enough? :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 7_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''Okay, guys. Why did you tell Logan? By the way, Delia? Did you try out a new style?'' She told us._

_I nodded in agreement. I did kinda change my style._

_Not to much it was still me but it was changed._

_Lindy but then looked back to Logan and Jasmine._

_''Okay why did you guys do that?'' She added._

_Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, the thing with the alarm clock did Logan by himself but we do have to talk to you about something.''_

_Garrett, Logan and I nodded at that and Lindy looked confused at us._

_''What do you guys want to talk about?'' She asked us totally confused._

_We all looked at each other and as no one else said somehting, I answered, ''We want Johnny out of the group. We four all want it.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Ouch. That must've hurt for Lindy.'' Bob stated and his daughter gave him a glare.

Then she glared at the other four of the group as well.

''Yes, it did really hurt to hear something like this. Especially when you're in love with the person and the others just want to have them of the group.'' She replied.

Well, but the others didn't really look sorry at all.

''Well, we just wanted to save you from doing the biggest mistake ever.'' Garrett replied.

Logan, Jasmine and Delia nodded at that in agreement.

Lindy just crossed her arms and Nora looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

''What did happen to the five best friends?'' She asked them, shaking her head.

It hurt her too to see those five like that.

They've been best friends for such a long time and Lindy and Logan were twins.

They couldn't throw all of this away only because of something like this in Nora's opinion.

Jasmine sighed and replied, ''They fell in love with the wrong persons and stopped believing their best friends.''

Everybody stared shocked at her but didn't say anything.

They knew that Jasmine made a pretty good point but nobody wanted to admit that and just kept silent.

Nora looked at Jasmine and then sighed.

''Well, what did happen after you told Lindy that?'' She asked now.

Lindy almost jumped up from the couch at that.

''I'd love to tell the story on from here.'' She told her mom. ''Well, as they said that to me...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_The others all looked at each other but didn't say anything._

_Then Delia just answered, ''We want Johnny out of the group. We four all want it.''_

_My eyes went really wide at this and I looked in disbelief and shock at them._

_They didn't just say that. Why did they suddenly want Johnny out of the group?_

_What was the reason for that at all?_

_I mean, okay, Logan and Garrett were complaining since he first came in to the group, but what was with Delia and Jasmine?_

_Why did they want him out of the group all of the sudden?_

_That didn't make any sense at all._

_I looked at the girls questioning and Jasmine just nodded in agreement with what Delia said, and Logan and Garrett nodded as well._

_Why were those guys doing that to me?_

_''You got to be kidding.'' I stated in disbelief and really hoped that they said that they were._

_I was in freaking love with Johnny and what they said really hurt me!_

_Well, but instead of nodding, they just shook their head and my eyes went even wider._

_This was everything but okay to me._

_It was bad. Even horrible._

_''We're not kidding, Lindy. We all decided that it is better if he isn't in our group anymore.'' Jasmine replied._

_I looked angry at her now._

_She also thought that Johnny was cute and now wanted him out of the group as well?_

_Well, and they didn't even tell me a real reason yet!_

_I wouldn't let them win like this._

_Garrett and Logan probably had talked too long to the girls about this and they had to agree at some point._

_''Why do you even want him out of the group? You didn't tell me a real reason.'' I stated and crossed my arms._

_I had to do something before the real decision was made._

_It couldn't end like this._

_Logan rolled his eyes and then told me, ''I didn't like him from the start and the others also don't want him now. Why can't you just accept it?''_

_I looked at him madly._

_I couldn't stand how he was acting right now and I also couldn't believe that the others were supporting him in that._

_Logan was acting stupid, and normally, the others always agreed with me._

_''You can't tell me that you all are just doing it because Logan is saying it.'' I said to Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine._

_Logan looked at me offended, but I completely ignored his look._

_I was angry at him and I didn't care how he was feeling right now._

_''Well, Johnny really isn't right in our group and I don't like him either.'' Garrett stated and I rolled my eyes at him._

_Then I looked at Jasmine and Delia._

_They shot each other a look and then looked back up to me._

_''He also isn't exactly what we thought at first.'' Jasmine replied._

_I looked confused at her while Delia added, ''Yeah, he is completely different to what we actually thought.''_

_Why did I have the feeling that they were only saying that because Johnny liked me and not them?_

_I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them._

_''Is it that, or are you guys just jealous about the fact that Johnny really likes me too?'' I asked them._

_Jasmine and Delia looked at me in shock and disbelief._

_''It could be many things, but definitely not that, believe me Lindy.'' Delia replied._

_I just rolled my eyes and didn't reply. I didn't believe them at all._

_''How do you even know that he likes you like that? Only because he almost kissed you.'' Garrett added._

_I looked shocked at him. He saw that almost kiss?_

_Was that the reason why he came down? __Didn't he want us to kiss?_

_Why should Garrett do that to me?_

_''You saw that?'' I asked him in disbelief and Garrett's eyes went wide._

_The others glared at him and now I got what was going on._

_''So you guys are not happy with the fact that Johnny and I might get together?'' I questioned them, angry._

_Why couldn't they be happy for me?_

_I__t didn't make much sense at all, but that was the only good reason I could imagine and I hated it._

_I thought those guys were my friends and would be happy for me._

_I really wanted to be happy and Johnny seemed to be the right guy._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and then said to me, ''You really want to know why we are against this and why we want Johnny out of the group?''_

_I nodded furiously._

_As if he wouldn't already know that or was he really that dumb?_

_I didn't think so._

_''Of course I want to know!'' __I told him, angry and crossed my arms._

_Those four really were driving me nuts right now._

_''Because Johnny is an ass! __We saw how he kissed another girl on the cheek and flirted with her! He's using you!'' Logan cried in to my face._

_A lot of people in the hallway turned to us and I looked at him in shock._

_I really heard many lies, but that was just too much._

_Logan really just brought it over the edge._

_Delia, Jasmine and Garrett also looked mad at him._

_I looked at him in disbelief._

_How could he say something like this?_

_I didn't believe him one single word._

_I took the last step to him and glared at him._

_''You really think that I would believe you about that?'' I asked him in disbelief._

_Logan nodded as mad as me. I rolled my eyes._

_Then I told the four, ''You want Johnny out of the group? Fine. Well, but I'm out of the group too. I can't believe that you guys are lying to me like that.''_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''It still hurts to think back to that and now that you just didn't believe us.'' Jasmine stated and Logan, Delia and Garrett nodded in agreement to that.

Lindy pouted and crossed her arms at that.

Slowly, even she had to realize that she might have been wrong, but she didn't really want to admit it.

It already hurt enough that she didn't get it the whole time at first.

''Well, and she only believed it as she had to s-''

''One thing after the other, Logan.'' Garrett cut him off as he saw Lindy's hurt look.

He was angry as well, but he hated it to see her like that still.

Jasmine looked a bit in awe at Garrett and then to Lindy who just looked down.

She didn't want to look into the faces of the others right now.

The whole thing was already embarassing enough for her, and it shouldn't get worse.

Even though it would get worse soon and she knew it.

Nora looked between the kids again and raised an eyebrow.

''Well, how about you guys tell the story on?'' She suggested, but it was more a command then a suggestion.

The others looked at each other and then to Logan.

Logan glared back at them but then he finally accepted that he had to tell on.

He groaned and then started, ''Well, as Lindy went away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Then Lindy told us, ''You want Johnny out of the group? Fine. Well, but I'm out of the group too. I can't believe that you guys are lying to me like that.''_

_With that she glared one last time at us and then just stomped away._

_Jasmine, Delia, Garrett, and I looked shocked and in disbelief after her._

_Did that really just happen? Lindy quit the group for that ass?_

_''I can't believe this!'' I cried angrily and slammed my fist against the locker._

_It hurt, but the fact that my twin really didn't believe me with something like that hurt more._

_I groaned at the pain, and Jasmine sighed at that._

_''Calm down, Logan. You were never like that, and you better not start now.'' She stated, and I knew that she was right._

_Well, it wasn't the first time that I was angry, but I never slammed something because of it._

_O__kay, but I was in a total outrage because of my twin._

_''Well, I do agree with Logan. How could Lindy do that to us?'' Garrett added, and I looked thankfully at him._

_Jasmine and Delia also looked kinda shocked as Lindy said that and Jasmine couldn't tell me that she did see that coming._

_''Well, I may need new glasses because I really didn't see that coming.'' Delia stated._

_I nodded and Garrett as well._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at all of us and I looked at her in disbelief._

_Why was she acting like this now?_

_She should be as mad as us and cry about Lindy and not something like this._

_''Never heard of the fact that love makes people blind?'' Jasmine asked us._

_We all looked at her confused and she just rolled her eyes at us._

_What was wrong with her now?_

_''Lindy is totally in love with Johnny and she doesn't want to believe that he's a bad guy. His cuteness is making her blind, and she's trying to tell herself that he's a great guy.'' She explained._

_Delia slowly seemed to understand, but Garrett and I still looked as puzzled as before._

_''No offense, Jasmine, but this really makes no sense to me.'' Garrett told her._

_Jasmine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again._

_She did that really often at the moment._

_''You guys are really stubborn sometimes, but the thing is that Lindy won't believe us at the moment. She's angry and quit the group now, which is kinda ridiculous, but still.'' Jasmine replied._

_Well, that that the thing is I also could've said._

_''Well, but what are we going to do if she won't believe us?'' Delia asked now._

_I had no idea but I was mad at Lindy and I actually really wanted to let her suffer a bit before we did something._

_Okay what was I saying? I wouldn't be better than Johnny if I did right?_

_Well, but... I didn't know._

_''I have no idea but we have to find something out soon before Lindy gets hurt.'' Garrett said before someone else could reply._

_We all looked a bit stunned at him and he looked offended back._

_Garrett really was acting kinda weird the past days..._

_B__efore someone of us could say more the school bell rang._

_Jasmine sighed and then told us, ''Let's go to the lesson.''_

_**Flashback end**_


	9. Love and the truth

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 9th chapter for you! :D**

**I don't really know what to say about it to be honest...**

**Well, I kinda shocked you with the last chapter I know :D**

**Even though I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Sorry that I took longer with this story. Had to finish that one chapter that took like forever...**

**Well, but now I'm back :D**

******Do me a favor and check out the new story of AllisseLove 'Jarrett-phabet' :) It's awesome! :D**

******I'm a bit forward with the story and have to admit that it's ending in a not to long time :/**

******Well, but until that it will getting better! Even more than it already is I hope! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 11 reviews on the last chapter! You guys are amazing! :D**

_**butterflygirly99:** Awwww, thank you really much! Yes, the story really is progressing a lot, but also because it's slowly ending :/ Well, but that's still some chapters ahead! :D You'll see that all soon! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Yes, she sadly did :/ Do that! :D I loved your review and thank you really much! I will! :)_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Awwwww, thank you so much girl! :D_

**_h0llajess:_**_ Sorry for the longer break but it had a reason! Thank you really much for the review :)_

**_Kosha :_**_ Loved your review! Thank you so much! Haha you'll see that this chapter a bit :D_

**_spooksvillefan4ever :_**_ Awwwww, thanks for the review! You make me blush! :D There will be more! :)_

**_DisneyChica :_**_ Yes, she did :O Thank you really much! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ WELL; YES SHE DID! Thank you! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Uhhhh, you'll see that soon! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique: _**_Yes, she really did! I loved your review and I will! :D_

_**LoveYaAll:** Yes, she did :/ Haha thank you really much for the awesome review! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''You guys are really stubborn sometimes, but the thing is that Lindy won't believe us at the moment. She's angry and quit the group now, which is kinda ridiculous, but still.'' Jasmine replied._

_Well, that that the thing is I also could've said._

_''Well, but what are we going to do if she won't believe us?'' Delia asked now._

_I had no idea but I was mad at Lindy and I actually really wanted to let her suffer a bit before we did something._

_Okay what was I saying? I wouldn't be better than Johnny if I did right?_

_Well, but... I didn't know._

_''I have no idea but we have to find something out soon before Lindy gets hurt.'' Garrett said before someone else could reply._

_We all looked a bit stunned at him and he looked offended back._

_Garrett really was acting kinda weird the past days..._

_Before someone of us could say more the school bell rang._

_Jasmine sighed and then told us, ''Let's go to the lesson.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, love really makes people blind.'' Bob stated.

Lindy glared at her dad but just crossed her arms, not replying anything.

She knew that she made a mistake, but she didn't want to have to hear it all the time from everyone.

It was already bad enough without it.

''Well, but it got only worse.'' Logan now added and Lindy also gave him a glare.

Right then, Logan was just into the story and what Lindy did to him again.

He was getting even madder, and was pretty happy that it showed that he for once was right and not Lindy.

''Logan is kinda right. We actually thought that that was bad, but it was getting only worse.'' Delia said in to the round.

The Watson parents looked confused at the five kids.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked now.

Everybody looked at Lindy, who was still crossing her arms. She groaned.

''Well, after school, I was at my locker and...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was at my locker after school, being totally stressed out._

_I couldn't believe that the others were really doing that to me._

_I really liked Johnny and they acted like he was a total ass._

_Kissing another girls cheek? Johnny wouldn't do that to me, would he?_

_No. The others were totally overreacting and I knew it._

_That could never be true, could it?_

_Well, until they won't come back to their senses, __I didn't want to be a part of that group anymore._

_They weren't only hurting Johnny's feelings, but also mine._

_Johnny meant a lot to me, and if they voted against Johnny, they also voted against me._

_Even though that meant that I wouldn't go to mani-pedis with Jasmine and Delia anymore and Fridays also wouldn't be group days anymore..._

_I sighed and closed my locker, just as Johnny walked up to me._

_I quickly tried to put on a smile and he greeted me, ''Hey Lindy!''_

_I kept the smile and replied, ''Hey Johnny! What's up? I haven't seen you today.''_

_Johnny looked guilty at me._

_''I'm sorry. I had a doctors appointment at first and came 15 minutes before the end of lunch break. I actually was looking for you, but as I asked your friends, they just snapped at me.'' He explained to me._

_I groaned inside at that. __Of course they would snap at him._

_Not showing any regret, but only making everything worse._

_Yeah, those were my ex-best friends._

_Well, and it probably also won't get better soon._

_I __sighed and then looked guilty at Johnny._

_''First of all, they're my ex-best friends. I couldn't stand what they said about you, and if they don't accept you for you, I also don't want to be in that group.'' I told him._

_Johnny looked at me with his adorable smile and I almost melted._

_''You really stood up for me in front of your best friends and your twin?'' He asked me._

_I nodded quickly and smiled back._

_''Of course I did.'' I replied and Johnny grinned._

_Gosh. He was so cute._

_Too cute to be bad in anything._

_''That was really brave from you, and thank you for that.'' Johnny stated, and I blushed._

_''Thanks. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, and you are already really important to me, even though we only knew each other since such a short time.'' I told him._

_Johnny raised an eyebrow at me._

_Did I just say too much?_

_''You're also really important to me, and I'm happy that you stood up for me. You're right. It's not okay that they don't accept what we have, and I'm glad that you saw it like that.'' He said to me._

_I smiled and nodded._

_''Of course I did. I knew that my ex-friends could be stubborn sometimes, but that was too much, and they should also see that.'' I told him._

_Johnny nodded and then suddenly put his arm out._

_''I totally agree to that. Well, how about I walk you home to bring your things away, and then we go and watch a movie with only the two of us?'' He asked me._

_I looked shocked at him. Was he really just asking me out?_

_I squealed inside and grinned on the outside._

_The others were so wrong about him, and I wished that they could see that._

_They should see what a gentleman Johnny was._

_Then I took his arm and nodded._

_''I'd love to.'' I replied, and with that, we both walked off._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Well, I am glad that I didn't see that. Only hearing it makes me feel like throwing up.'' Garrett stated.

Lindy glared at him but didn't say anything.

Logan and Jasmine nodded in agreement to Garrett's statement.

''Well, I liked it at that time. '' Lindy snapped back madly at Garrett.

Garrett crossed his arms and then looked down.

Logan and Jasmine both groaned, and Delia just rolled her eyes at them.

''Well, but what happened with you other guys?'' Bob asked, curious.

The story was getting more and more interesting, and he wanted to know the actual fighting reason.

Jasmine and Logan looked at each other.

Jasmine then sighed and then replied, ''Well, since Garrett had football practice and Delia went away to help her grandma, Logan and I went together to Rumble Juice...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After school, Logan and I went to Rumble Juice together._

_I'd actually loved it to go with Logan alone somewhere, but sadly, he was only complaining._

_Well, he had a good reason to._

_''I can't believe that my own twin sister let me down because of such an ass!'' Logan exclaimed for at least the 100th time since it happened._

_I sighed and looked with an understanding look at him._

_Even in anger he looked really cute, and I really wished to support him as his girlfriend and Lindy's best friend, not as his and Lindy's actually common best friend._

_''I understand what you mean, Logan, but we can't do anything right now. I'm already trying to find a plan, but almost everything seems so impossible.'' I stated and looked down._

_This was making me as finished as him._

_Lindy was my best friend and I didn't want to lose her._

_We were like sisters, and I couldn't stand the fact that she let me down because of Johnny..._

_Logan looked at me with a guilty expression now._

_''I'm sorry. I guess I'm just freaking out about all of this. I know that this also means a lot to you because of Lindy, Jaz.'' He told me._

_I almost melted at the fact that Logan apologized to me._

_That barely ever happened and it was just so cute._

_Well, but I wasn't only like that because of Lindy..._

_I wanted Logan to be in a good mood again._

_I normally never saw him like that, and I really hated it._

_That wasn't the Logan I knew and loved._

_Well, and that also wasn't the Lindy I knew and loved._

_Everything was turning upside down, and I didn't know what to do._

_None of us knew, and we were all freaking out because of one troublemaker. Johnny._

_I smiled knowingly at Logan just as we entered Rumble Juice and then replied, ''It's okay. I do understand you. We'll find a way to get Lindy back to her senses, and I promise you that.''_

_Logan smiled at me and then nodded._

_I almost melted at his smile but tried to get myself together._

_I was really a bit overreacting, but he was just sooo cute._

_Okay, I could understand Lindy with being in love, kinda._

_''Well, I got to go and get us some smoothies.'' Logan told me._

_I nodded and sat down at our usual couch while waiting for Logan._

_He was smiling, but I could see that he was still hurt._

_It was of course the hardest for him that Lindy was acting like this._

_It was his sister after all, and you shouldn't act like this to your brother, especially not to your twin brother._

_Well, and I hated to see Logan like this._

_I hated to be like this as well._

_Wasn't Lindy caring at all about us anymore only because of Johnny?_

_Well, she was blind because of love, but did she really has to react like that to us?_

_I really didn't think that that was fair, and I think everyone else would agree with me as well._

_You couldn't do something like this to your best friends._

_Logan arrived back to the couch still smiling a bit, and I smiled back._

_Maybe I could distract him from the whole Lindy thing, at least until he has to go home..._

_Well, he was living with her, and it would be definitely hard to forget her._

_Even though I don't think that anyone of us wanted to forget her._

_No matter what Lindy did, our history together was to much._

_''Well… This is so weird. I mean, not only because Delia and Garrett are not here, but also because I know that Lindy also wouldn't come, even if she would've had time.'' Logan stated._

_Normally I would be hurt but I knew what he meant since our group was kinda going a bit down._

_''Yeah, it's true. Well, I'm glad to be here with you. Like I already said when we made that spray. We should do that more often.'' I replied, trying to joke._

_Well, but I also had to think about what he said with us and having chemistry._

_I sighed inside again. That was a while ago, but it still hurt much._

_Logan suddenly looked guilty at me ._

_''I'm sorry, Jaz. I didn't mean to offend you. I do en-''_

_''Logan, calm down. I didn't mean it like that.'' I cut him off, putting a hand on his leg._

_Wow, Logan really had to be finished if he was apologizing for everything._

_The thing with Lindy was really getting to him and it hurt me to see him like that._

_Logan suddenly looked down at his leg and nodded._

_I realized that my hand was still there, and I quickly put it away._

_That was kinda awkward._

_Before I could say more, Logan's handy made 'Beep'._

_Logan looked a bit confused at the SMS and then looked to me._

_Who was the SMS from? Did Lindy write him?_

_No, that would've been too early, even for Lindy._

_Logan sighed and then stood up._

_''I'm sorry, Jaz. Garrett said that I should come to him as quick as possible. He has to tell me something.'' He told me._

_Garrett needed to talk to Logan?_

_Did it has to do something with the fact why he was acting so weird?_

_Well, whatever it was, it seemed to be important._

_Even though I hated to stop the alone time with Logan._

_I nodded and smiled at him. '__'Okay. I see you tomorrow.''_

_Logan nodded, hugged me and then walked out._

_I sighed again and let myself sink deeper in to the couch._

_So much drama. Too much to take._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You really were acting like this because of me?'' Lindy asked her twin shocked.

Logan nodded and looked down, blushing.

As much as Lindy and him were fighting, it was still his sister, and he loved her.

He didn't want her to be like that.

Jasmine awwwed at the two and then stated, ''Seems like someone is slowly coming to some realizations!''

Lindy and Logan now both blushed and quickly looked at the opposite sites of the room.

Delia chuckled, looked to Garrett and then added, ''Well, I have the feeling that another realization will come at the talk between Garrett and Logan.''

Garrett went bright red at that and Logan nodded.

He was relieved that the whole thing wasn't on him anymore.

''Yeah, at least one thing that he found out since he was to blind to see that Jasmine was in love with him.'' Garrett said, trying to bring the subject back to Logan and Jasmine but the others were all looking at him already.

He groaned and then added, ''Fine. I tell what happened as Logan came. Well, I was at home for like 30 minutes after writing the SMS...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Hey dude. I really need to talk to you. It's important and you have to come over as soon as it's possible!_

_I read over and over the SMS for Logan I just wrote and then hit send._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him why I was acting so weird._

_Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to tell the twin brother of the girl I was in love with, but oh well..._

_Logan was also my best friend. __I just had to tell him._

_He deserved to know and I wanted to help him for real with Lindy._

_I couldn't stand it seeing her with Johnny either._

_I was hopelessly in love with her and freaking jealous._

_Why did she has to be in love with another boy?_

_I __groaned at the thought and let myself sink deeper in to the couch._

_I really loved Lindy like crazy and this was freaking me out._

_This just wasn't fair._

_I would be a so much better boyfriend than this idiot, and I would never betray her in my whole live._

_I would just hate myself for doing it._

_I really hoped that Logan got the SMS..._

_I had to talk to him about this._

_We had to figure out a plan to take this Johnny down._

_Lindy had to realize the truth._

_Love makes blind... That sentence damn hurt since it was because of Lindy and Johnny_

_I sighed, just as the doorbell rang._

_Wow, I wrote Logan the SMS like 10 minutes ago._

_I stood up and went to the door and opened it._

_Logan was standing in front of it, looking confused at me._

_''Hey. How did you come here so quick?'' I greeted him._

_Logan quickly replied, ''Was at Rumble Juice with Jasmine.''_

_For your information, Rumble Juice is not far away from my house._

_I nodded and let him in._

_We sat down on the couch._

_Lo__gan then looked confused at me again and asked, ''Well, what do you want to talk to me about?''_

_My courage was suddenly leaving me._

_Was this really a good idea?_

_What would Logan say? __Would he hate me like Johnny?_

_Well, I had to help Lindy realize the truth, and I could only do that if someone from the group knew._

_I __sighed at that, and Logan looked at me waiting._

_I took a deep breath and then replied, ''I'm in love with Lindy.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Cute Jogan moment and Garrett admitted his love to Lindy!**

**That chapter was worth waiting for, I hope! :D**

**Sorry again for the long waiting, still :D**

**Well, hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	10. Okay?

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 10th chapter for you! :D**

**Wow. Already 10 chapters :O That went quick :D**

**Another shock with the last chapter, huh? :D**

**Even though I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**Can we reach the 100 reviews with this chapter? :) I'd beyond happy, if we could! :D**

**This chapter will be with a lot of talks! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Sorry for taking longer in general, but also today...**

**N****ot going to lie to you. I wanted to finish it earlier today, but kinda got hooked with 'The Fosters' :D**

**Well, but now the chappie is here! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: There are also good news even though this story and two other ones of me are ending! I have like 6 new story ideas! :D 4 for IDDI and 2 for KI :)**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 10 reviews! :D You guys are the best! :)**

_**Imagine Your Dreams: **Awwwww, thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_butterflygirly99 :_**_ Wow, thanks for the amazing review! I adored it, too! :D I'll try my best and thank you really much! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ ALI! Awwww, thank you! :D Yes, I know why don't worry! :) Haha yeah, you kinda did mention it :D Awwww thanks and no problem at all sweetie! :D xx_

**_DisneyChica :_**_ Thank you really much for the awesome review as always! :) xx_

**_Stan:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much and I definitely will! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ OMG! THANK YOU REALLY MUCH AND YOU'LL SEE THAT NOW! THANKS! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ OMG! YOU'LL SEE THAT NOW! Thanks for the two reviews! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the amazing review and I will! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Woah, thanks for the amazing review! :D Yes, he really did! :D I loved your review and it comes now! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 9_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''Hey. How did you come here so quick?'' I greeted him._

_Logan quickly replied, ''Was at Rumble Juice with Jasmine.''_

_To your information, Rumble Juice is not far away from my house._

_I nodded and let him in._

_We sat down on the couch._

_Logan then looked confused at me again and asked, ''Well, what do you want to talk to me about?''_

_My courage was suddenly leaving me._

_Was this really a good idea?_

_What would Logan say? Would he hate me like Johnny?_

_Well, I had to help Lindy realizing the truth and I could only do that if someone out of the group knew._

_I sighed at that and Logan looked at me waiting._

_I took a deep breath and then replied, ''I'm in love with Lindy._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Woah. That's shocking. I mean it's shocking to hear how you told your best friend that.'' Jasmine stated.

Garrett and Logan both rolled their eyes at her as pretty much everyone else.

Jasmine pouted and crossed her arms at that and Lindy patted her back.

''I'm shocked in general that someone is even in love with me.'' Lindy added and shot Garrett a look.

Garrett went red, looked down and then exclaimed, ''Was!''

Everybody rolled their eyes at him and Garrett went even redder.

Lindy still looked in shock and disbelief at him and Logan just shook his head.

Nora looked a bit questioning at the three and then to Jasmine and Delia who just shrugged.

Bob also looked confused at the group.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked after a while.

Garrett quickly threw in, ''How about Delia and Jasmine first say what happened?''

Jasmine glared at him but Delia shrugged.

''Fine with me, but Jasmine has to start.'' She replied.

Jasmine glared at her but then groaned.

''Fine. Delia and I met up at mine...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I was at home after the talk with Logan, being a bit disappointed._

_I really wanted something to happen between Logan and me and it kinda never worked._

_Did he even like me like that? I doubt it._

_He only saw my effort as a help, because Lindy was also my best friend._

_I could have almost every boy and then I had to fall in love with the one guy I can't have._

_How stupid was that?_

_I groaned and let myself fall on my bed._

_Why did this all have to be so damn complicated?_

_Lindy should've fallen in love with someone else._

_I don't know, Garrett or who knows who but not with such an ass._

_Well, and Logan should've fallen in love with me._

_I groaned at that and threw my hands up._

_It was so much easier as it only were the group and no love._

_At least no love like that._

_I sighed again, just as the doorbell rang._

_I looked confused up and then went downstairs._

_Who could come over?_

_Was Logan already back and wanted to do something with me?_

_No. It was only a hour, since he left me._

_I sighed and went to the door._

_Whoever it was, it probably wouldn't lighten my mood at all._

_Well, and that was frustrating._

_I opened the door and in front of it stood Delia._

_She also looked a bit less cheerfully than normal._

_''Hey.'' I greeted her with a slight smile and let her in._

_Delia walked in and threw her hands up._

_''Please tell me that I'm not the only one who hates this?'' She exclaimed._

_I shook my head at her._

_''Nope. I know exactly how you feel. It is so weird without Lindy and the whole thing is just so stupid.'' I replied._

_Delia nodded and let herself fall on the couch in the living room._

_''Why doesn't Lindy believe us?'' She asked._

_Yeah it did damn hurt to know that your actual best friend since years didn't believe you._

_Well, and that, because of someone like Johnny._

_''I have no idea.'' I replied, sighing and sat down to her._

_Why did this stupid Johnny even come in our lives?_

_Delia looked at me with a hurt expression._

_''I really don't get why I don't get to let this Johnny disappear. It would be better for all of us.'' She stated._

_I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head._

_''He is in idiot but that doesn't mean that you can just let him disappear, Delia and you know that.'' I told her and Delia just groaned at that._

_Well, he would've deserved it after all but still._

_''Only because someone's stupid, you don't have to be as stupid as him.'' I added._

_Delia just groaned at that and crossed her arms._

_''Well, maybe I do want to be stupid.'' She replied._

_I rolled my eyes and Delia then looked questioning at me._

_''How can you keep that calm? Your best friend and the twin of the boy you have a crush on is getting used and you're so calm.'' She asked me and my eyes went wide._

_How did she know about my crush on Logan?_

_Delia laughed at my expression and added, ''You really thought that I wouldn't notice? It's so obvious that it hurts.''_

_I went bright red at that. Well, Delia was my best friend after all._

_''Do you think that Lindy noticed, too?'' I asked her, worried._

_Delia shrugged at that._

_''I don't think so. She's to hide from her own crush on that idiot.'' She replied._

_I couldn't help but sigh relieved at that and nod._

_''Yeah. Well, but Logan doesn't even seem to notice that I might like him.'' I stated and looked down._

_It wasn't like I wouldn't try to show him in some ways._

_''Well, why don't you tell him it then?'' Delia suggested and I looked at her in disbelief._

_Then I quickly shook my head in response._

_''NO! What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean- This would destroy everything!'' I exclaimed, shocked._

_Delia rolled her eyes at that and I looked confused at her._

_''It can't destroy more than already is destroyed.'' She replied._

_I gulped but knew that she was right with that._

_After all what happened, there wasn't much to destroy anymore._

_''Yeah, but I don't want to destroy the friendship.'' I stated, now unsure._

_Delia was actually right. What did I have to lose anymore?_

_Delia rolled her eyes again just as her phone made Beep._

_She looked at it and then told me, ''I have to go. My grandma needs me. I see you tomorrow and we still need a plan.''_

_She hugged me and then walked out._

_Well, I kinda needed two plans._

_Should I really tell Logan the truth?_

_I was his best friend after all. He wouldn't hate me because of that, would he?_

_Well, but the whole situation was pretty busted, because of Lindy's behavior..._

_I groaned and stood up from the couch._

_Maybe I should just try it._

_It really couldn't get worse anymore but how should I do it?_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Why did you stop talking?'' Logan asked Jasmine.

Jasmine went red and looked down.

''You guys only said that I should tell you about the talk from Delia and me.'' She answered.

Everybody rolled their eyes at her but didn't say anything to that.

She wasn't lying after all.

''Why? Don't have enough from Jasmine rambling on and off about you?'' Delia asked Logan amused.

Logan and Jasmine both went bright red and the others chuckled at that.

''Well, Jasmine is a great girl.'' Bob now said and Jasmine smiled at the Watson's dad.

Logan went even redder at that and just looked down.

''Well, what's next?'' Nora now asked.

The group looked at each other.

''Why don't Lindy tell what was with her after school?'' Jasmine suggested now.

She didn't only want to change the subject but also really wanted to know what that day was.

Jasmine really couldn't stand Johnny but she wanted to know what he was doing with Lindy.

Lindy glared a bit at her but all the attention was now on her.

Then she sighed and replied, ''Well, Johnny and I brought my things home and then went to the movies...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Johnny and I were just walking in to the cinema to watch a movie._

_I really was beyond happy with him even though I still had a weird feeling about the thing with the others._

_They were my best friends for so long after all, but they really hurt me._

_They should just accept that I was in love with Johnny._

_I never felt something like this for a boy._

_I sighed and Johnny stopped, looking confused at me._

_''Is everything okay, Lindy?'' He asked me and I just sighed again at that._

_I didn't really want to talk about it._

_Well, okay I did want to talk about it, but I'd normally talk to Jaz or Garrett about fights..._

_Garrett... I was still so confused why he was acting like that, because of the whole situation._

_I looked at Johnny who was still waiting for an answer and sighed again._

_Well, but then I shook my head and replied, ''Everything is good. It's just weird that the thing with the group is over now. They were my best friends since so long.''_

_Johnny nodded and gave me an understanding smile._

_Gosh. I knew that I said that like a million times but that guy was just soooo cute!_

_''It's okay. I'm just concerned about you. Well, but they don't accept us and I don't want this to end.'' Johnny replied and squeezed my hand._

_I blushed at that._

_Why did this guy have to be so cute?_

_Well, but he was also kinda right._

_The others should accept us and what we have._

_They shouldn't be like this and if they were like this, they weren't real friends._

_I smiled and then shook my head at him._

_''You're right. I shouldn't worry about this. If they really were real friends, they wouldn't act like this and I also don't want to end this what we have.'' I stated._

_Johnny grinned wide at that and then squeezed my hand again and leaned more down to me._

_Then he replied, ''Good to know.''_

_My eyes went wide as he leaned down even more but I leaned up, too._

_Our faces were only inches away from each other as- Johnny's phone went off._

_Johnny groaned and looked at his phone._

_Then his eyes went wide._

_''I'm sorry. I got to go. See you tomorrow.'' He said to me, kissed my cheek and then quickly walked away._

_I looked totally confused and disappointed after him._

_What was that supposed to mean?_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''I bet that he was going to this girl as he ditched you.'' Logan stated and smirked at Lindy.

Lindy just glared back and crossed her arms.

''How do you want to know that?'' Lindy snapped.

Logan rolled his eyes at that.

Nora and Bob looked at each other and then at their kids and sighed.

Would this really ever have an end?

Jasmine, Garrett and Delia also seemed annoyed.

Garrett now played with his thumbs, because he knew what they had to tell now.

Jasmine looked at him with a raised eyebrow as well as Delia.

Logan glared at him and Lindy didn't even dare to look at him.

Nora seemed to understand this and then stated, ''Why don't you tell what happened as Garrett told you about Lindy, Logan?''

Logan looked in disbelief at her but Garrett nodded relieved.

Logan groaned but then replied, ''Fine. As Garrett told me that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_Garrett took a deep breath and then replied, ''I'm in love with Lindy.''_

_My eyes went wide at that._

_That was a joke, right? Garrett, in love with my twin?_

_I expected him to tell me a lot but that?_

_I meant... Garrett in love with Lindy?_

_Wasn't it already bad enough that I had to fight, because of Johnny?!_

_Was he really serious? I looked at his look and saw that he was honest._

_Oh my god._

_''You really mean this?'' I asked him shocked._

_I didn't really know what else to say._

_This was quiet shocking and Garrett seemed also frustrated about it._

_That was why he was so freaking out because of Lindy and Johnny._

_He had feelings for her the whole time and just couldn't show it, because Lindy was in love with another guy..._

_An idiot to say the least._

_Garrett nodded and then looked worried at me._

_''I know that you hate the fact that Johnny is using her and that Lindy is in love with him, but I am different Logan and you know that. I really do love Lindy.'' He told me._

_My eyes went even wider at that statement._

_Well, if he wouldn't really mean it, he wouldn't tell me, right?_

_He knew that he put our friendship and his friendship with Lindy on the game with that._

_Well, the non- existing friendship anymore..._

_Garrett looked still worried at me and I didn't really know what to say._

_That was a lot to process at once._

_Two boys were in love with my twin. One of them a total ass and the other one my best friend._

_I didn't know what was worse to be honest._

_Well, Garrett was a great guy and friend, but I didn't know..._

_Yeah, I was kinda overprotective but I just kinda lost my sister, because of Johnny._

_Well, but maybe I could get her back, if..._

_''I'm not mad. I'm just shocked.'' I stated after a while._

_Garrett sighed relieved but then nodded, understandingly._

_At least he understood that I was shocked._

_Well, how couldn't I be? So many things at once and it wouldn't get less at all._

_''I know and I understand you. I also want to get Lindy back. Not only because my feelings to her, but also because she's my best friend and I can't see her with Johnny.'' Garrett replied to me._

_I sighed and sat down on the couch._

_That was even for me a bit too much._

_Well, and the worst was that I had to see Lindy again as soon as she was back from who knows where with Johnny._

_''Okay.'' I said after a while. ''We're going to get Lindy to come back somehow with Jasmine and Delia.''_

_Garrett nodded and I stood up again._

_Then I pointed at him and added, ''You can ask my sister out, but if she says no after all of this is over, it'll stay like that and if you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you.''_

_I didn't know when I became that mature but it probably happened in the moment since I lost the trust of my sister._

_Garrett looked a bit shocked at me but then nodded._

_I sighed and sat back down on the couch._

_Garrett hesitantly sat down there, too and looked at me._

_''How are we going to do this?'' Garrett asked me._

_I had no idea._

_Well, it was easier now that I knew Garrett's secret to think but I still had no plan._

_Before I could answer anything, the door went open and Lindy stood in front of it, staring at Garrett and me in shock._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy :D How much I love them even though you guys probably hate them :D**

**You'll see what happens next soon!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	11. New plan?

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 11th chapter for you! :D**

**This story is getting better than I thought a the beginning and I'm so happy about it :D**

**Every chapter a little shock from me :D**

**Even though I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**I have to tell you guys that chapter 16 will be the last chapter of the story :/**

**I tried my best to make it long, but I can't make it any longer than 16 chapters with what I've planned.**

**Even though I hope you guys will love the end! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 10 reviews on the last chapter! :D You guys are the best! :)**

_**h0llajess:** Awwwww, thank you really much! I'm glad you liked the scene and I will! :D_

**_butterflygirly99 :_**_ Thank you really much for the amazing review and here comes the new chapter! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Awwwww thank you girl and I loved your review so much! :D_

**_stan:_**_ Awwww, thanks! You really make me blush! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Thank you really much for the 100th review and I loved it! :D_

**_DisneyChica :_**_ Awwwww, thanks :)_

**_ProudlyUnique_**_ : And I loved your review! I'm glad that you think so! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Ummmmmm... Loved your review and I just did! :D Haha you'll see that now and I'm always smirking when I write chapters like that ;)_

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ OMG! Thank you really much for the awesome review! :)_

**_Guest01:_**_ I loved your review as always! :) Awwww, thank you so much for the compliment! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 10_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Okay.'' I said after a while. ''We're going to get Lindy to come back somehow with Jasmine and Delia.''_

_Garrett nodded and I stood up again._

_Then I pointed at him and added, ''You can ask my sister out, but if she says no after all of this is over, it'll stay like that and if you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you.''_

_I didn't know when I became that mature but it probably happened in the moment since I lost the trust of my sister._

_Garrett looked a bit shocked at me but then nodded._

_I sighed and sat back down on the couch._

_Garrett hesitantly sat down there, too and looked at me._

_''How are we going to do this?'' Garrett asked me._

_I had no idea._

_Well, it was easier now that I knew Garrett's secret to think but I still had no plan._

_Before I could answer anything, the door went open and Lindy stood in front of it, staring at Garrett and me in shock._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Why did you end it here?'' Bob asked his son.

The thing was definitely not at its end yet and he wanted to know what happened as Lindy saw the guys.

This story was getting so interesting for all of them and leaving with a cliffy was everything but nice.

Jasmine also looked waiting at Logan and Logan groaned.

Then he looked to Lindy and smirked.

''Why don't Lindy tell on the story? I think she can do that the best.'' He said to his twin.

Lindy glared at him at that comment and he just shrugged.

The whole thing was way too far at the moment anyway and he was mad.

Well, and everyone was looking at Lindy now.

She groaned and then replied, ''Fine. Well, as I went through the door and saw Logan and Garrett there...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_After Johnny had to go quick I went home really disappointed._

_I was really excited about the date and now he just stood me up._

_Yes that really hurt._

_I sighed and went to my house._

_As I was at the door, I put my keys out and was silently hoping that Logan wasn't home._

_After what happened I didn't want to see anyone out of the group._

_They were just annoying me so much and now I was also in a bad mood, because Johnny stood me up, because of a reason I didn't know._

_I sighed and opened the door._

_My eyes went wide as I saw Garrett and Logan sitting in the living room on the couch._

_They stared as shocked as me back._

_Great. Not only Logan was there, but also Garrett._

_Why was Garrett here? Okay stupid question._

_He was my brother's best friend, but still._

_I really didn't want to see both of them._

_He looked kinda frustrated... What did happen?_

_Logan now looked mad at me and then asked, ''What are you doing here?''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms._

_''I was living here the last time I checked.'' I snapped back._

_Logan still glared at me and I glared back._

_Garrett also looked mad at me and then questioned me, ''Shouldn't you be at a date with your Johnny?''_

_He said it with so much disgust and that hurt._

_Why was Garrett like that? I didn't except much else from Logan, but it hurt that Garrett was acting like that._

_Well, but if he wanted to have it like that..._

_''That doesn't have to interest you.'' I stated and then went to the stairs._

_I didn't even want to talk to them. It hurt too much after what happened._

_Logan snickered and then asked, ''What? Did he already use you enough?''_

_Ouch. That damn hurt. More than anything else they said before._

_I turned around to Logan furious and then screamed, ''He is not USING me! Just because you guys can't stand him doesn't mean that he really is bad so just shut up!''_

_With that I just ran upstairs. I couldn't take this._

_Why did they have to act like this?_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Ouch. That really wasn't nice, Logan.'' Jasmine now also stated.

Lindy looked thankfully at her while Logan just glared at her.

He crossed his arms and replied, ''She deserved it after what she did to all of us.''

Lindy chocked as he said that and felt the tears building up in her eyes.

She hated this so much and Logan wasn't making it any better.

Nora sighed and stood up, sitting down besides her daughter.

''Could you guys stop with this? This isn't nice!'' She stated to the others.

Lindy just had her arms crossed and bite her lip.

She just wanted to disappear right now.

This was getting more and more in to an outrage and everybody seemed to be against her, right now.

''It actually got kinda better af-'' Delia started but Logan shot her a glare.

''Don't take the whole suspense away, Delia.'' Jasmine now stated.

Garrett rolled his eyes at Jasmine and now did look a bit guilty at Lindy.

''Well, what happened next?'' Bob threw in.

Garrett sighed and looked down.

Then he replied after a while, ''Well, after Lindy had screamed at us...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_Lindy turned around to Logan furious and then screamed, ''He is not USING me! Only because you guys can't stand him that doesn't mean that he really is bad and now shut up!''_

_With that she ran upstairs._

_I looked shocked after her as well as Logan._

_I knew that Lindy was mad, but I never saw her that mad._

_Logan looked at me and before we could say something suddenly the door went open._

_Jasmine and Delia came in and we looked confused at them._

_''You didn't close the door properly. What did just happen and why did Lindy scream like that?'' Jasmine answered and asked._

_Logan and I looked at each other and then groaned._

_We told them what just happened as Lindy was here for a few minutes and what Logan said._

_This was getting more and more awful._

_I was actually happy that Logan would accept Lindy and me, being together and now that happened._

_Lindy was even more furious, because of what Logan said._

_Delia and Jasmine also rolled their eyes at him._

_Delia then told him, ''Way to go, Logan. That will make the whole thing only even worse than it already is.''_

_Jasmine nodded and I sighed._

_I really wanted to make up with Lindy and I also shouldn't have said what I said._

_This was just so frustrating and irritating._

_I really just wanted to be with Lindy._

_I wanted to see her smile again and not almost cry, because of Logan and me._

_Logan crossed his arms and then replied, ''She's betraying all of us , because of an ass! What was I supposed to do?''_

_He looked mad and sad at the same time and let himself fall on the couch again._

_Jasmine sighed and sat down to him, putting a hand on his leg and trying to smile to him._

_Well, it looked kinda more like a forced smile._

_''Logan, we all know that this is bothering you the most, but freaking out in front of Lindy won't make it any better, and you know that.'' She told him._

_Delia and I nodded at that. Logan sighed and looked down._

_Wow, I've never seen him that caring about Lindy like in the past days._

_This thing really hurt him the most and I was saying that even though I was in love with Lindy._

_''Well, but what are we supposed to then?'' Logan asked after a while._

_Nobody seemed to have an answer for that._

_''Maybe if we want Lindy to believe us we have to accept the thing with Johnny at first.'' Delia suggested._

_Logan and I looked in disbelief at her and shook our heads, but Jasmine didn't seem to think that bad about the idea._

_''Delia is right.'' She added standing up. ''As long as we don't have any steady proofs, Lindy won't believe us and we also can't get any proofs as long as we're fighting with her what we don't want to do anyway.''_

_Okay, slowly the thing wasn't sounding that stupid anymore._

_''You mean we should apologize and tell that we're okay that she's together with Johnny?'' Logan now asked in disgust._

_Okay that wasn't good for me either._

_Jasmine slowly nodded._

_''Just temporarily. It won't take long until we find proof that he sucks and besides, I don't know how you guys feel but I hate to fight with Lindy.'' She replied._

_We all sighed at that._

_Nobody of us liked it and that seemed to be the only chance..._

_Well, or I can convince her in another way that Johnny is not good for her..._

_We had to find something._

_''Okay. I'm in.'' I stated after a while._

_Well, but maybe not exactly like Jasmine expected it._

_Logan looked shocked at me but I gave him a slight nod._

_I wouldn't give up on Lindy now, that I had Logan's blessings._

_We just had to change the plan and Jasmine's and Delia's plan didn't sound that stupid._

_Logan groaned at first but then nodded as well._

_''Fine, but when are we going to do this?'' He replied._

_Jasmine smiled at him relieved._

_Then she told us, ''I think it's the best when we apologize to Lindy right tomorrow after school. I hated it to be in a fight with my best friend and I want her back in the group. Well, and we would have to see afterwards, whatever would turn out from the rest of the plan.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''No miracle that the plan didn't work.'' Jasmine now stated and glared at Garrett.

Garrett shrugged and didn't even look guilty back.

He didn't regret what he did.

Lindy looked at him with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Everybody looked confused at Lindy and Garrett.

Garrett was just looking down and blushed at everyone starring at him.

''Well, one by one I would say.'' Delia said and then looked to Lindy.

She looked confused back.

''Why do I have to tell on?'' She asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Because we wanted to APOLOGIZE to you the next day.''

Lindy groaned but everyone's attention was on her now.

''Fine.'' She said. ''Well, the next day after school...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I was at my locker after school, getting some things out for the weekend and checking my outfit once again._

_I was wearing I was wearing a pink stud colour blouse, dark blue ripped jeans, white high sneakers, a white bag, silver bracelets, feather earrings, with some make up and lip stick and my hair was straightened._ _**(AN: Link on profile)**_

_I looked really good in my opinion._

_Well, actually Johnny and I couldn't do anything today, but he promised me that we would do something on Sunday._

_Two days without him. That seems like the longest weekend ever._

_He said that it had something to do with his family and that he had to leave this morning._

_I sighed and closed my locker._

_Well, as long as he was coming back soon._

_I already missed him and also wrote him that in a SMS._

_Especially after the fight with Logan and Garrett yesterday..._

_I hated it to fight with the guys so much and I really wanted to make up with them._

_Well, but that seemed so impossible at the moment._

_I sighed and went in to direction entrance as suddenly someone cried from behind, ''Lindy! Wait!''_

_I turned around to see Jasmine, Delia, Logan and Garrett standing there._

_Jasmine was wearing a blue jumpsuit, beige wedges, a white bag white pearl bracelets, silver earrings, some make up and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_Delia was wearing flower printed dress, brown and black sandals, a black bag, her glasses, black earrings , light make up and her hair was falling down in curls down her back. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_If I wasn't mistaken, Jasmine was the one who cried._

_My eyes went wide. Why did they call me right now?_

_Weren't they mad and didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore?_

_''What do you guys want?'' I asked, confused but not really mad as they arrived at me._

_Except for this morning as Logan went out of the house even before me I've seen none of them._

_Well, it wasn't bad to see them even though I should actually be mad at them._

_Well, it was hard to be mad at your actually best friends._

_Even though I kinda was a bit mad._

_Logan sighed and looked guilty at me._

_Wait a second. Logan. Looking guilty?_

_What did happen that I miss?_

_Yesterday he said mean things to me and now he looked guilty?_

_What was wrong with my twin brother or wasn't he guilty, because of me._

_''We're here to apologize.'' Garrett now suddenly spoke up and my eyes went wide._

_Did he really just say that?_

_Delia nodded and added, ''Yeah, we do feel really bad.''_

_I looked even more shocked._

_Did they really mean it what they said or not?_

_Jasmine then also said, ''We know that we did a mistake and we still don't like Johnny that much, but we don't want to lose you as a friend. We're kinda like a family and an important member is missing. We want you back, Lindy and we're sorry for what we did. Would you accept our apology?''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy :D Sorry but that just had to be :D**

**I know that it's not my longest chapter, but I really wanted to leave with a cliffy!**

**Will Lindy accept the apology?**

**Shout outs to the people who have the right answer! :)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	12. You did what!

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 12th chapter for you! :D**

**This story is getting better than I thought a the beginning and I'm so happy about it :D**

**Even though I needed like forever for this chapter... :/**

**The story will have a total of 16 chapters! I don't know if I already told you :D**

**I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Do me a favor and check out the new story of AllisseLove 'Jarrett-phabet' :) It's awesome! :D**

**Sorry, I'm in a really bad mood right now and didn't have the nerves to do the clothes and had nothing saved up for the story :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys really much for the 7 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :D**

_**MakeItComeTrue: **Haha thank you really much and yes :D You'll see that now! :D_

**_butterflygirly99:_**_ Wow, and I am adoring your review! :D Thank you so much! :) Haha thanks again and you'll see that now :)_

**_Stan :_**_ Thanks for the amazing review as always! :)_

**_BoldText:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much and now will come more! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha yeah all of this and you'll see what'll happen now! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Haha yes you do know what'll happen :P But thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_JarrettorForever: _**_Woah, this review is so awesome! :D Awwww, thank you really much and I will! :) Haha you'll see that now! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 10_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Logan sighed and looked guilty at me._

_Wait a second. Logan. Looking guilty?_

_What did happen that I miss?_

_Yesterday he said mean things to me and now he looked guilty?_

_What was wrong with my twin brother or wasn't he guilty, because of me._

_''We're here to apologize.'' Garrett now suddenly spoke up and my eyes went wide._

_Did he really just say that?_

_Delia nodded and added, ''Yeah, we do feel really bad.''_

_I looked even more shocked._

_Did they really mean it what they said or not?_

_Jasmine then also said, ''We know that we did a mistake and we still don't like Johnny that much, but we don't want to lose you as a friend. We're kinda like a family and an important member is missing. We want you back, Lindy and we're sorry for what we did. Would you accept our apology?''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Why did you stop here?'' Bob asked his daughter.

Lindy crossed her arms and just pouted again at first.

Everyone was waiting for her answer and she groaned.

''Well, I thought that someone else should tell on now.'' She just replied.

Logan rolled his eyes at her and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Then they just glared at each other, both with crossed arms.

Delia, Jasmine and Garrett rolled their eyes at them.

''When will this ever stop?'' Nora now also asked annoyed.

She was also slowly getting tired of the constantly fighting of the twins, because of telling this story.

''As soon as those guys finally realized what they did and not only to each other.'' Jasmine stated and crossed her arms.

No need that she meant with that what Logan also did to her.

Logan sighed and looked down.

Bob then looked questioning at Jasmine.

''Why don't you tell on what happened?'' He asked her.

Everybody looked at Jasmine now.

Jasmine shrugged and then nodded.

''If you guys want me to.'' She replied. ''Well, as I said that to Lindy...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''We know that we did a mistake and we still don't like Johnny that much, but we don't want to lose you as a friend. We're kinda like a family and an important member is missing. We want you back, Lindy and we're sorry for what we did. Would you accept our apology?'' I said to Lindy._

_Lindy's eyes went even wider at that and I swallowed hard._

_This apology wasn't only, because of our plan._

_I really didn't want to fight with my best friend and if this was the only chance at the moment to be friends with her, I'll take it._

_Even though we were going to take Johnny down for sure._

_Well, as long as Lindy would still answer._

_She was just still looking shocked at us, not getting out a single word._

_Logan now also added, ''Lindy, we really mean it. We don't want to fight with you. I don't want to fight with you. You're my twin sister and I hate this.''_

_Now not only Lindy looked shocked._

_I wouldn't have expected that from Logan, but it was really sweet._

_He normally didn't apologize to Lindy or barely did and also never that sweet._

_Delia then stated, ''We all are and if Logan says that we have to mean it.''_

_I rolled my eyes at Delia but just nodded._

_In some way she was right._

_Logan didn't say anything at first and then he came with this._

_Didn't this mean anything to Lindy?_

_I would die inside if Logan would be so sweet to me._

_Well, I died inside anyway when Logan even talked to me._

_Lindy then suddenly sighed and we looked all questioning at her._

_''I'm not going to lie. I hate this, too and I don't want this. I will accept that you guys are not best friends with Johnny and that he's not in the group as long as you guys accept that I go out with him.'' She told us._

_I smiled in victory._

_Well, it wasn't the best thing what could've happened, but better than I expected._

_Lindy then looked down and added, ''And I am sorry, too.''_

_We others looked at each other and I nodded slightly at them._

_''We accept your apology and okay.'' I said to her._

_Lindy grinned wide and then put her arms out._

_''Come on, guys.'' She told us and we laughed._

_We all went in to the group hug._

_It felt good to be all together again._

_It was just so weird to be just the four of us and I really missed Lindy._

_''We missed you.'' Garrett exclaimed to Lindy._

_Lindy chuckled and blushed._

_''I was only away for a day.'' She replied._

_Delia chuckled and then stated, ''That was long enough.''_

_We all laughed at that._

_Well, first step of the plan was done._

_Now we just had to find out what was step two of our plan would be._

_Even though, I was just happy now that that was okay, again._

_''How about we celebrate that with a smoothie at Rumble Juice?'' Logan suggested._

_I nodded and grinned while looking questioning at the others._

_''You pay?'' Lindy asked Logan, joking._

_Logan rolled his eyes and replied, ''I'm sorry but not crazy.''_

_We all laughed at that and grinned wide._

_Then Garrett chuckled and added, ''Come on, guys. Let's go to Rumble Juice.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Awwwwww, still so cute to think about that.'' Jasmine stated.

The others chuckled but couldn't help but nod.

''Yeah, it's a great memory.'' Delia replied.

The others looked down but nodded again.

The Watson Parents looked at each other and smiled.

Deep down there was still something hidden from that awesome friendship in the group and the group knew it, too.

''What would interest me is what happened with the crushes you guys had on each other.'' Bob now said to the group.

Garrett and Lindy and Logan and Jasmine all blushed.

Jasmine then sighed and looked down on her hands.

This wasn't exactly her favorite subject, since Logan was too stubborn at first to realize what she felt for him.

''You mean how Garrett put up an own plan and Jasmine tried to show Logan her feelings?'' Delia asked amused.

That got glares from the others.

Nora nodded and then replied, ''Yeah, exactly that. What did happen?''

She looked questioning at her kids and Jasmine and Garrett.

Garrett groaned as nobody started and then stated, ''I tell on. Well, two days after we made up with Lindy...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_I was at home and thinking about what happened the past two days._

_Lindy was in the group again and Johnny wasn't there over the weekend._

_We had one sleep over from Friday to today and I was back since a few hours._

_We had a blast and it was so much fun._

_Well, but shocking was still missing._

_I was still head over heels for Lindy and still had my own plan what I wanted to do._

_Jasmine didn't even come up with the second step to her plan yet and I wanted this to go quicker._

_I didn't want Lindy to get used by such an ass._

_I had to do something on my own against it._

_Well, I had a plan, but if that would work..._

_I just had to try. I had no other choice after what happened._

_I wanted Lindy to be with me or at least not with a guy that is using her._

_I stood up from the couch and then took my jacket, put my shoes on and took my wallet._

_I was going to the Watson's house, now._

_Well, I was really hoping that Logan wasn't there even though he already knew._

_Well, it would be still awkward._

_I sighed at that and then went out of the door and started walking to Lindy's house._

_Now or never._

_I quickly walked to Lindy's house. I made it in 7 minutes._

_3 minutes less than usual._

_I went to the door and took a deep breath._

_You can do that Garrett. You just have to talk to her._

_I took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell._

_One minute later the door went open and Lindy stood in front of it._

_She looked beautiful as always._

_Lindy looked confused at me but then greeted me, ''Hey Garrett. What are you doing here? Did you forget something here?''_

_Oh yeah. I was here just hours ago._

_I shook my head and then replied, ''No. I wanted to talk to you. Is someone else at home?''_

_Lindy looked even more confused at me, but then shook her head in response and let me in._

_''No. Logan went to Jasmine and my parents are out to eat.'' She stated._

_I nodded and we went in to the living- room._

_Okay, how was I going to start this?_

_I actually hadn't a real thought through plan and now was nervous. Really nervous._

_We sat down on the couch and I tried to think of something._

_''Why didn't you go to Jasmine, too?'' I now suddenly asked Lindy._

_I couldn't come with a better question to ask her._

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at me._

_Then she replied, ''Logan just wanted to bring her something she forgot and I'm pretty tired. The weekend was a blast, but we didn't really sleep much like you know.''_

_I chuckled at the memory of the weekend and nodded._

_Then I looked down on my hands._

_I felt Lindy's gaze on me and got even more nervous._

_Why was she looking at me? Okay, of course she was confused._

_I was here to talk to her and didn't get one single word out or at least not what I actually wanted to say._

_Why was this so hard?_

_It always seemed so easy in all those movies Lindy and the other girls forced us to go._

_''Okay Garrett. What is wrong? You're acting weird.'' Lindy asked me._

_I swallowed hard. Just say it Garrett._

_Worse than her, hating you it couldn't get._

_Well, that would be awful, but then he would've been at least truthful._

_I swallowed hard again and then looked up to meet Lindy's beautiful concerned eyes._

_Okay, this wasn't making it any better._

_''You can't be together with Johnny.'' I just blurted out._

_Lindy's eyes went wide._

_Oh my god. It shouldn't have come out like this._

_Lindy now looked mad and then asked, ''I thought that we already talked through this. I love him Garrett and he's not in the group, b-''_

_''It's not only that!'' I cried now mad, standing up._

_Why couldn't she just understand me?_

_Lindy now also stood up as mad as I was and crossed her arms._

_''What is it then?'' She asked annoyed._

_I didn't know what to say anymore. I didn't expect that._

_Okay, I just had to do it._

_''You really want to know what it is?'' I questioned her._

_Lindy nodded and then replied, ''Yes, I d-''_

_But she didn't say anything else, because I just pressed my lips to her and kissed her._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''YOU KISSED LINDY?!'' Logan cried in disbelief.

Garrett nodded and Lindy nodded as well.

''I can't believe this!'' Logan exclaimed, shocked.

Delia rolled her eyes.

''Well, you knew that Garrett is in love with Lindy.'' She stated.

''WAS!'' Garrett cried and everyone rolled their eyes.

''That's not the point right now, Garrett.'' Jasmine stated.

Logan nodded eagerly and glared at him and Lindy.

Lindy really wanted to hide right now.

Well, she didn't cause the kiss after all.

''Yeah, the point is that you were eating Lindy's face off!'' Logan told Garrett.

Lindy rolled her eyes and then looked in disbelief at Logan.

''Since when does this even interest you again?'' She asked him and Logan immediately went quiet.

Lindy smirked in victory and Nora rolled her eyes.

''Well, if you are out like that Logan... Why don't you tell us why you went to Jasmine's house that day?'' She said to him.

Logan and Jasmine both went bright red and everybody looked at them now.

Jasmine didn't say anything and everyone was mostly looking to Logan.

He groaned and then replied, ''Fine. Well, I was on my way to Jasmine's house...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I was just on my way to Jasmine's house._

_I was really freaking out at the moment._

_I might not always show it that much, but I really did care about my twin._

_Well, and Johnny would come tomorrow again and would use Lindy even more and I really had to do something against this._

_The first person that came into my mind for help was Jasmine._

_She was awesome and helped me with this already before._

_Maybe she had step 2 of the plan that we could get rid of Johnny._

_I didn't want to see my twin hurt._

_Lindy meant a lot to me and I needed help._

_Jasmine was the best friend I could wish for and maybe she knew finally what to do._

_Of course she did, right? It was Jasmine._

_I sighed and went to Jasmine's front door, ringing the doorbell._

_One minute later the door went open and Jasmine stood in front of it._

_She looked great._

_Well, she always looked awesome._

_Jasmine looked confused at me and then asked, ''Logan, what are you doing here?'' I sighed at that._

_''I need help , because of Lindy.'' I told her._

_Jasmine's eyes went wide and she let me in._

_We walked together in to her room._

_''My parents are at home. It's saver to talk here.'' She explained to me and I just nodded._

_I didn't care where we would talk as long as she had a plan. A good one._

_We sat down on her bed and then I looked pleading at Jasmine._

_''Please tell me that you thought of a step two.'' I said to her, pleading._

_I needed a good plan. I needed help and she knew that._

_Jasmine looked guilty at me and sighed._

_Then she shook her head and replied, ''Sadly not. I couldn't come up with anything, yet.''_

_I groaned and Jasmine looked confused at me._

_''Johnny is coming tomorrow and we have nothing!'' I cried in disbelief._

_I was mad. Well, not exactly at Jasmine but about the whole situation._

_This was totally freaking me out._

_Jasmine looked at me suddenly a bit mad._

_''This is the only reason why you came? To cry at me for not having a plan?'' She asked me, annoyed and stood up._

_I looked confused at her and stood up as well._

_''I thought you could help me, since you're my best friend and you always have awesome plans.'' I stated, trying to calm her down._

_Well, but it didn't really seem to calm her down._

_Quite the contrary because Jasmine had tears in her eyes._

_Oh my god. What was happening right now?_

_Why did she have tears in her eyes?_

_''So I'm only still you're best friend after all what I did and tried to -''_

_Jasmine suddenly cracked up and tears were streaming down her face._

_I looked totally confused at her and took the last step to her._

_What did she mean with that?_

_''To what?'' I asked her, but Jasmine just crossed her arms._

_I sighed and then started, ''Jaz, pleased tell me w-''_

_But I didn't come any further, because she cut me off with kissing me._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Two kisses in one chapter and to cliffys :D**

**How will this all end? :D**

**Sorry guys, but this time it won't give a sneak peak , because I didn't find one where I wouldn't tell too much :D**

**Well, but I still hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	13. Smells like trouble

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 13th chapter for you! :D**

**This story is getting better than I thought a the beginning and I'm so happy about it :D**

**Even though I needed like forever for this chapter... :/**

**I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**Sorry for the day to late. I was kinda busy with my new stories... :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Do me a favor and check out the new story of AllisseLove 'Jarrett-phabet' :) It's awesome, I can totally tell you! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 10 reviews! :D Here are my replies! :D**

_**BoldText :** OMG! Yes! Exactly that happened! :D Awwww, thank you really much and I loved your review! :D I will! :)_

**_butterflygirly99:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much! I'm glad that you liked it! :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Thank you really much for the amazing review and YES! They did! :D_

**_Guest: _**_Haha yeah :D Well, now I updated :D No problem for the one review less. That review is quiet long enough for 5 reviews at least ;D Good luck with your finals! Well, now I updated and thank you really much for the really long review! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Awwww, thanks for the amazing review and no, I can't go without them! :D Awwww thanks again and I will! :D_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Thank you! I loved your review so much, girl! :) xxx_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ That's what I'm here for my cutie nerd :D Haha yes he surprisingly did and haha yes, again :D Thanks for the review! :) xx_

**_Guest_**_ : Thanks and I loved your review! :)_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ AMAZING REVIEW AND YES; TWO KISSES! :D THANKS! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ Awwww thank you so much and I love your review! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 10_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''I thought you could help me, since you're my best friend and you always have awesome plans.'' I stated, trying to calm her down._

_Well, but it didn't really seem to calm her down._

_Quite the contrary because Jasmine had tears in her eyes._

_Oh my god. What was happening right now?_

_Why did she have tears in her eyes?_

_''So I'm only still you're best friend after all what I did and tried to -''_

_Jasmine suddenly cracked up and tears were streaming down her face._

_I looked totally confused at her and took the last step to her._

_What did she mean with that?_

_''To what?'' I asked her, but Jasmine just crossed her arms._

_I sighed and then started, ''Jaz, pleased tell me w-''_

_But I didn't come any further, because she cut me off with kissing me._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, I really am happy that I didn't have that problem.'' Delia stated and all the others glared at her.

Nora and Bob just stared in shock at Lindy and Garrett and Jasmine and Logan.

They expected a lot but not that.

''You guys seriously kissed and that both at the same day and both out of frustration more or less?'' Nora asked them shocked.

The four asked persons nodded and looked down.

Bob still looked shocked and nobody reall knew what to say.

''That is quiet a bummer.'' Delia stated and this time she earned a glare from really everyone.

Delia just shrugged and leaned back a bit at the couch.

''Well, but we were in love with those guys to our defense.'' Jasmine now replied.

''Were?'' Lindy asked.

Jasmine and Garrett both glared at her.

''Don't push it.'' Garrett stated.

Lindy glared back, but Garrett didn't really care anymore.

He was really hurt.

''Well, but what happened next?'' Nora now asked.

The whole group looked at each other.

Then Lindy sighed and replied, ''Well, as Garrett kissed me all of the sudden...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I nodded and then replied, ''Yes, I d-''_

_But I didn't come any further, because Garrett pressed his lips to mine and just kissed me._

_I gasped shocked at that. Why was Garrett kissing me?_

_Why did it feel so damn good and why wasn't I doing anything?_

_I just stood there frozen. Not kissing back, not pushing him away._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_After 10 seconds, Garrett stopped kissing me and looked hurt at me._

_What the heck was wrong with that guy?_

_Why did he kiss me and why was he looking like that?_

_He knew that I was in love with Johnny and then he just kissed me._

_How could he do that to me and now, not even saying anything?_

_I thought that this was over. The fighting and the lies._

_''What the heck are you doing?!'' I cried to him and took a few step backs._

_Garrett looked at me in disbelief. Why was he looking in disbelief?!_

_I was the one who should look like that! HOW could he kiss me?_

_''You wanted to know, why you can't be together with Johnny!'' Garrett suddenly cried mad back._

_I seriously didn't get him at the moment._

_What does the one thing have to do with the other?_

_Then I suddenly got it._

_''Logan put you up to this, didn't he?'' I asked him, mad._

_Garrett looked totally confused at me and I got even madder._

_''He wanted you to act like you are in love with me so that I wouldn't date Johnny!'' I added, screaming._

_This was way too much for me._

_I thought that the guys really meant it as they apologized, but it didn't seem like that._

_''Lindy, that's not true!'' Garrett cried, but I shook my head._

_I didn't believe that one bit. They had planned this out._

_They never wanted me to be together with Johnny and I knew it._

_''Well, and why did you say then that it wasn't that? What was it then? Did you come up with that plan yourself?!'' I asked him in disbelief._

_This time Garrett nodded and I got even madder._

_I was used to things like that from Logan, but not from Garrett._

_''Yes, it was my plan, b-'' He started and I got even more angry, cutting him off._

_''But what? You thought that I would fall for it? You thought that I wouldn't care anymore about Johnny then?'' I asked him, totally furious._

_I just couldn't believe this right now._

_This was too much for me and Garrett should know that._

_I wasn't easy on things like that and it freaking hurt me, right now._

_Why was he doing this to me?_

_Garrett shook his head and I only got madder._

_I couldn't believe him or any of the guys._

_They set this all up and I knew it._

_''I can't believe you guys! I thought you would finally stop with this, but just started all over again! Why can't you just be happy for me?!'' I cried into Garrett's face._

_Garrett looked shocked at me and opened his mouth but nothing came out._

_''Lindy-'' He started, but cut off by me, slapping him in the face._

_I was beyond mad and he could really see that._

_I didn't care how mad he would be after this._

_I had to let my anger out and he could feel that._

_''What was that for?'' Garrett cried in disbelief._

_I had tears in my eyes by now and looked furious at him._

_''For being such an idiot! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!'' I screamed back and then walked upstairs into my room._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Woah. There was someone angry.'' Bob stated.

Lindy nodded and looked down.

''Yeah, because she didn't get it at all.'' Logan replied.

Lindy glared at her and Garrett nodded.

''Well, it did sound like a plan from you guys in the wrong way.'' Delia admitted.

Lindy looked thankfully at her and this time the boys glared at her.

''Well, but it was no joke. I really meant it as I kissed Lindy.'' Garrett said and then looked down, blushing.

He hated it to talk about his feelings and especially in such a situation.

It would be way much easier, if he should've just kept up with the plan, but no.

Garrett had to do it on his own way.

Well, but he did it out of love.

''If you guys would've waited until-''

''Until what? Until Johnny died that you finally would've a plan?'' Logan cut Jasmine off.

Jasmine looked at him in disbelief and angry.

Logan was also a bit mad that Jasmine just didn't spill the beans at first and then in such a situation.

''Okay, why don't you just tell on, what happens next, Jasmine?'' Nora suggested.

Jasmine looked at her in disbelief.

''Why me? Logan was also there!'' She exclaimed.

Everybody rolled their eyes at his.

''Because I already told my part.'' Logan simply replied.

Jasmine glared at him, but everyone was waiting now for her to continue the story.

She sighed and then told them, ''Fine. Well, as I kissed Logan...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_He sighed and then started, ''Jaz, pleased tell me w-''_

_But he didn't come any further, because I cut him off with kissing him._

_Fireworks were exploding in my head at the kiss._

_Logan gasped, but kinda kissed back._

_He was pretty shocked, I could tell._

_I couldn't believe that he didn't notice anything at all the time._

_I meant I was making so many signs..._

_Suddenly Logan pushed me away a bit and I almost fell to the floor._

_Instead I fell on the bed, while Logan looked at me in disbelief._

_''What are you doing?'' He asked me._

_This time I looked in disbelief at him and had tears in my eyes._

_How could someone be so dumb in something like this?_

_Well, and why did I have to love this person so much?_

_He really didn't get it the whole time and that hurt._

_I stood up from my bed and looked shocked at him._

_''What am I doing? I'm trying to tell you what you didn't get the whole time even though I gave you so much hints!'' I cried at him, mad and a few tears were falling down._

_Logan looked still shocked at me, but slowly seemed to understand._

_''You- You are-'' He started and I just nodded._

_Logan looked even more shocked and more tears were falling._

_I already got it. He didn't feel the same way._

_For him, I was just his best friend._

_Logan still just stood there shocked and more tears were falling and falling._

_Why did he have to do this to me? I really thought that I'd have a chance._

_Well, but I didn't and now it just hurt._

_Even though, Logan couldn't do anything for it at the end._

_Well, he could've noticed something, but I never said anything and I actually couldn't blame him._

_I wished the tears away and took a deep breath._

_''Jasmine, I didn't know-'' Logan started, but I just shook my head._

_I didn't want to hear it._

_''Just don't. It already hurts enough and I don't need any excuses anymore.'' I said to him._

_Logan looked down and I felt another tear that slipped out of my eyes._

_I didn't want to be that weak._

_Logan sighed and then looked up to me._

_''How should I've known?'' He asked me._

_This time I rolled my eyes. Was he really that blind?_

_''I thought that you might not be that blind to see it. I didn't only do this, because of the friendship with Lindy, but also, because I wanted you to notice me, but I see that it was no use.'' I replied._

_It sounded hard, but it was only the truth._

_Logan looked at me in disbelief but also guilty._

_Well, at least he felt something like guilt._

_Even though, it didn't help one single bit in my situation right now._

_I was broken hearted and I just really wanted to disappear._

_Logan just wanted to say something again as both of our phones vibrated._

_There was a SMS from Garrett:_

_I totally screwed it up this time. Lindy is mad again at all of us, because of something I did._

_I looked in disbelief at the SMS. What did Garrett do?_

_Logan didn't seem that shocked, more concerned and then looked at me._

_I rolled my eyes and then stated, crossing my arms, ''You better leave now.''_

_Logan nodded and then just finally went out of the door._

_As soon as he was out, I let myself fall on the bed and started crying._

_This was so unfair._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, and I thought that I was smooth.'' Garrett stated.

The others chuckled and nodded, except for Logan.

He just looked down and blushed.

Jasmine had tears in her eyes again at the thought.

This was horrible for her and she didn't even want to think about it.

''Well, but at least he was kinda bit honest or something like this.'' Delia said, but she didn't seem that convinced.

Everyone was just pretty finished at the moment and nobody really wants to talk anymore.

Nora and Bob seemed to see that, too and sighed.

They knew that this was hard for the group, but they didn't know that it was that hard for them.

''You guys are okay?'' Nora asked them a bit concerned.

She didn't want anyone to have a break down here.

The group slowly nodded, but still looked down.

''We can also make a break, if you guys want to.'' Bob stated.

Well, they had to tell what happened, but if this was too much for them at the moment.

''Better, if this is over soon.'' Lindy mumbled and everybody nodded in agreement.

Delia sighed and then stated, ''I tell on. The next day at school...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_I went the next day into school and to my locker to get some things out._

_Well, and I was thinking about the SMS from Garrett._

_We all knew that everything was turning upside down at the moment, but he seemed to have made it worse yesterday evening._

_Well, and that even though it seemed to be slowly starting to get normal._

_Well, as normal as it could get as long as Johnny was still there._

_I really wanted to get rid of that guy._

_''Hey Delia. Looking good.'' Jasmine greeted me, but not in her normal voice._

_Well, but you could see that she cried last night and I had the feeling that I knew why._

_I looked down at me and let a out a small laugh._

_I was looking okay after all, I think_

_''Yeah, I'm looking okay. Is everything okay with you?'' I asked her._

_I asked directly, because I knew that otherwise she won't tell me._

_Even though, I had the feeling that it had something to do with Logan._

_''Garrett is not the only one who screwed it up yesterday. However, I was the only male Watson twin.'' She replied._

_I raised an eyebrow at Jasmine and she looked at me with tears in her eyes again._

_''I kissed him, Delia.'' She added._

_My eyes went wide._

_Jasmine really did it. She kissed Logan._

_''Well, shouldn't you guys be together by now then?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine shook her head and a tear was slipping out._

_''He doesn't feel the same and I thought that he did. I feel so stupid.'' She stated._

_I looked shocked at her. I was pretty sure that Logan did feel the same way._

_Was he denying his feelings?_

_''Well, but it seems like I have to live with this. Of course I had to fall in love with the one guy I can't get.'' Jasmine said._

_I didn't really know what to say to that._

_Jasmine seemed to notice that and gave me a guilty smile._

_''Well, talking about screwing it up. Do you know anything about the Lindy and Garrett thing, yesterday?'' She asked me._

_I shook my head._

_I just wanted to ask her the same, but she didn't seem to know more than me._

_''Well, I can tell you guys what happened.'' Someone suddenly told us from behind._

_Jasmine and I looked shocked at each other and then spun around to see Lindy, standing there._

_She looked mad and hurt._

_Ouh. It smelled like a lot of trouble._

_A huge lot of trouble to be exact I would say._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Yes, Delia is right. It smells like a lot of trouble :D**

**Well, we'll see how many trouble is still about to come soon! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	14. Overhearing

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 14th chapter for you! :D**

**It's the third last chapter of the story :/**

**This is kinda my shortest story at the moment and it's kinda weird, but it's about to end :/**

**Even though I'm glad that it went so good after all with all the support and reviews from you guys! :D**

**I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I'm up for recommandations again :) If you want to have one, send me the link of your story and I'll see what I can do! :D I don't say that those are everyone's favorites, but they are mine :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Recommandations of the day: (always for the section)**

**Song: 'Replay' from Zendaya**

**Singer: Ariana Grande**

**TV- Show: Liv&Maddie**

**Author: DisneyChannelLover **

**Story: 'Everything Changed' by MakeItComeTrue**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 9 reviews! :D Here are my replies! :D**_

_**h0llajess: **Awwwww, didn't mean to make you cry, but thanks! :D I will! :)_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Yes, they did totally screw it up and yes again :D Haha yeah and thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_butterflygirly99 :_**_ Yeah, she is poor :/ Well, but there will come bettter things ;D_

**_Guest:_**_ Haha no problem at all :D She just can't. Who doesn't and yes, everyone is kinda acting stupid :D Haha really, really thick I would say :D OH! CONGRATS ON YOUR FINALS! :D Yeah, but I'm bad in long replies :/ I have no idea about the smirking face, sorry :/ Haha you'll see that all now with the trouble :D Haha yeah kinda and I will :D Sorry, but I'll stay with every three days :P Never watched the next step, sorry :D Haha thank you really much for the review! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Awwww, thanks for the review and yes it was :/ He kinda did! Awwww thank you really much and I will! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Thank you really much and I really loved your review! :D_

**_Blub: _**_Awwww thank you really much for the once again awesome review! :D_

**_BoldText:_**_ Oh my god! You make me blush! :D Thank you really much! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ OMG! YES; SORRY! :D HAHA THANK YOU REALLY MUCH AND NOW COMES MORE! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 13_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''He doesn't feel the same and I thought that he did. I feel so stupid.'' She stated._

_I looked shocked at her. I was pretty sure that Logan did feel the same way._

_Was he denying his feelings?_

_''Well, but it seems like I have to live with this. Of course I had to fall in love with the one guy I can't get.'' Jasmine said._

_I didn't really know what to say to that._

_Jasmine seemed to notice that and gave me a guilty smile._

_''Well, talking about screwing it up. Do you know anything about the Lindy and Garrett thing, yesterday?'' She asked me._

_I shook my head._

_I just wanted to ask her the same, but she didn't seem to know more than me._

_''Well, I can tell you guys what happened.'' Someone suddenly told us from behind._

_Jasmine and I looked shocked at each other and then spun around to see Lindy, standing there._

_She looked mad and hurt._

_Ouh. It smelled like a lot of trouble._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:  
**

''Talking about bad luck.'' Bob suddenly stated.

Everybody looked confused at him .

''What do you mean with that, dad?'' Lindy asked her dad.

Bob chuckled and replied, ''Logan and Garrett talk about the fact that Garrett is in love with you and you come through the door, Jasmine and Delia talk about the face that Garrett screwed it up and you come up to them. Do I have to explain more?''

The others shook their head at that.

They understood pretty well what Bob meant.

''I don't believe in things like bad luck. Everything has a reason, even though you don't see it all the time.'' Jasmine stated.

The others thought about it for a minute, but then nodded.

Well, but why did this happen?

Why were they sitting here fighting with each other?

They were best friends and were fighting over such ridiculous things!

There was silence for a while, until Nora cleared her throat and then asked, ''Well, who's going to tell the story on?''

The group looked at each other and stood silence for another minute.

Then Lindy sighed and replied, ''I can tell the story on, if you guys want to.''

The others nodded at that.

Lindy continued, ''Well, after I said that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Well, I can tell you guys what happened.'' I told Jasmine and Delia from behind._

_They both spun around and I looked mad and hurt at them._

_I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday._

_How could Garrett do that to me? How could the whole group do that to me?_

_It was just unbelievable and I couldn't stand the fact that they did that!_

_Jasmine looked guilty at me and then started, ''Lindy, whatever Garrett did. We don't know anything ab-''_

_''Stop with the lying!'' I cut her off, mad._

_I knew that those guys made a plan._

_They shouldn't deny it and just say the truth finally._

_Well, even though it wouldn't make anything better._

_They really screwed it up again, and that even though I thought that they changed._

_''We are not lying!'' Delia now exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms._

_''Sure, so you didn't plan it that Garrett will kiss me to stop me from dating Johnny?'' I replied._

_Jasmine and Delia looked shocked at me, but I still didn't believe them one bit._

_I couldn't believe that they did to me._

_After the weekend together I really thought that everything was normal again._

_''Garrett kissed you?!'' Jasmine asked in disbelief._

_I rolled my eyes again and nodded._

_''Yes, he did, and I know that you guys all set this up. Do you have any idea how upset I am?!'' I told them, mad._

_''Well, so upset that you already sound like mom.'' Logan stated, just walking up with Garrett._

_Logan seemed also mad, but not only at me._

_He also glared at Garrett._

_''I'd rather sound like mom then betraying my own sis or best friend.'' I stated._

_Garrett still looked down. Why wasn't he saying anything?_

_Was he embarassed about the kiss now?_

_I had to admit that that would hurt._

_The kiss wasn't that bad in my opinion, but he wasn't the boy I wanted, right?_

_I wanted to be together with Johnny and not with Garrett, right?_

_Jasmine was glaring at Logan and I looked confused between the two._

_''You know what? Of course you don't believe us. It's hard with such two idiots in the group. I'm out.'' Jasmine said and then went away._

_We all looked shocked after her and especially Logan looked stunned._

_What did happen between those two?_

_I shouldn't care after all. They didn't care about my feelings either__._

_Garrett suddenly looked at me guilty and I tried to not fall for his look._

_''Lindy, this wasn't just a j-''_

_Well, but I cut him off._

_''Save it, Garrett. I got you guys. I don't need friends like that.'' I told him, and with that, I went away as well._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, Jasmine really was mad at you.'' Nora stated to her son.

Logan looked down and Jasmine just nodded.

''And still am.'' She added.

The Watson parents looked confused at the group.

''Do you guys want to tell us with that that-''

''That the story is soon over finally.'' Delia finished their sentence.

The others nodded at that relieved, but at the same time, even more hurt than at the beginning.

''Well, but I do kinda see now why you guys fought, but there is still something missing.'' Bob stated.

The whole group looked at each other and then sighed.

Nora also looked confused at them.

''What did happen to Johnny and his mysterious girlfriend?'' She asked.

Lindy made a face and kept quiet.

The rest also didn't seem to want to tell what happened.

''Guys, we're going to sit here until you tell the rest of the story.'' Nora added.

Everybody groaned, but still didn't say anything at first.

Then Garrett sighed and stated, ''I can tell the story on, if you guys want me to.''

The others nodded, relieved and Garrett swallowed hard.

''Well, okay then I tell on.'' He replied. ''As Lindy also went away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Save it, Garrett. I got you guys. I don't need friends like that.'' She told me and with that she went away as well._

_I looked shocked after her and Logan looked as shocked as me after Jasmine._

_Delia looked confused at us and nobody of us got another word out._

_This was so creepy and shocking at the same time._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_''Okay, why did you kiss Lindy, and why did you let Jasmine just leave as she kissed you yesterday?'' Delia asked Logan and I in disbelief._

_Wait a second. Jasmine and Logan kissed?!_

_W__ow, and I thought that I had screwed it up._

_''You and Jasmine kissed?'' I questioned Logan, shocked. Logan looked at me in disbelief and madness._

_''First of all, she kissed me, and second of all, you kissed my sister?!'' He replied, angry._

_Okay, he had a point, but that didn't change the fact that he hurt Jasmine!_

_Well, and I hurt Lindy and totally screwed it up._

_Man, we really did something bad. Wait a second._

_''Why are you so mad? I thought you said that I'm allowed to get together with her!'' I exclaimed._

_''Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold on a second.'' Delia threw in, and we looked at her confused._

_What did she want now?_

_''You are not in love with Jasmine, but you are in love with Lindy?'' Delia asked us shocked, pointing at us two._

_We both kinda nodded._

_Well, there was no point in denying anymore, but I also thought that there might be something going on between Jasmine and Logan._

_''Well, yes, I am in love with Lindy, but I have no chance anyway since she's in love with that ass.'' I replied, looking down._

_I hated Johnny for everything that guy did._

_To Lindy and to me, since I was hopelessly in love with Lindy._

_''I said that you guys could get together when this is over, but not to screw up Jasmine's plan with kissing my twin!'' Logan told me, mad._

_I rolled my eyes and replied, ''I didn't screw up any plan, because there wasn't any plan! We walked in the dark and you were the one who left Jasmine brokenhearted!''_

_Logan looked totally mad at me, but didn't reply anything._

_He knew that I was right and I couldn't help but grin about that._

_I brought Logan speechless and that had to mean something._

_''Could you guys stop fighting?! Two of our best friends are broken hearted and hurt!'' Delia cried at us__._

_Wow, I never saw her that serious._

_Logan and I almost jumped back at that and nodded._

_Then Logan suddenly looked mad and stated, ''I'm not going to do anything. I don't see what I did wrong. I can't do anything for the feeling that I don't like Jasmine that way.''_

_Delia rolled her eyes at him and I did, too._

_''Do you really not or are you just trying to hide your feelings?'' Delia asked him._

_Logan didn't even reply to that and just walked away._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Why couldn't you answer the question? Did you have feelings for Jasmine?'' Lindy asked her twin, smirking.

Logan gulped and didn't reply anything to that.

Jasmine looked down hurt and didn't say anything either.

''There we go again. Nobody saying anything.'' Delia stated and groaned in frustration at that.

This was going on so often while telling the story.

''By the way, walking away from everything is not a solution.'' Delia said to everyone out of the group.

Nora and Bob nodded at that.

''Delia is right. Why didn't you guys just talk about what hurt you?'' Nora asked.

They asked them.

At that the other four looked down and didn't reply anything.

After all, they didn't know it either.

Bob and Nora saw that they wouldn't get an answer , yet and sighed.

''How about you guys tell the story on?'' Bob suggested.

The others sighed, but then slowly nodded.

''Well, what happened next?'' Nora added, questioning.

They all looked at each other and Jasmine groaned after a while.

''I can tell the story on. Well, after school...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After school I was at my locker, alone._

_I left the guys and also didn't talk to them the whole day._

_I didn't mean to be like that to Delia and Garrett, but this was about the twins._

_The boy I loved, and one of my best friends who hurt me really much._

_I really thought that we were best friends and could trust each other, but..._

_Well, even though I kinda screwed up the thing with Logan myself..._

_I groaned and closed my locker, walking into the direction entrance._

_''Jasmine! Wait!'' Delia cried from behind and I spun around._

_I gave her a weak smile and waited for her to walk with me._

_I wasn't mad at her, and she should see that._

_After all, it wasn't her fault, and I knew that._

_''You okay after what happened?'' She asked me, a bit worried._

_I was kinda shocked how serious Delia got over the past days._

_Well, but I shook my head and replied, ''I'm not okay. Logan doesn't love me and I just feel like crap.''_

_Delia nodded and I sighed. This was so horrible for me._

_Well, for all of us, but I couldn't believe that the one boy I really loved just let me down like that!_

_Why me? And why with Logan, my actual best friend?_

_''Do you have any idea what we can do?'' Delia asked me, and I shook my head._

_I had to admit that I had no plan at all._

_How should I after what happened?_

_I cried the whole time over Logan yesterday and didn't have any idea how to get rid of Johnny._

_Well, it was also impossible without one of Delia's crazy plans._

_Even though I was kinda considering them right then..._

_''No, and I don't think that I'll find one. We can't do anything. Lindy hates us and thinks that Johnny is the good one even though he's not.'' I told her._

_Delia sighed and nodded. She knew that I was right._

_Well, even though Garrett screwed it up at the end, we were all on it._

_''Well, but we have to do something. We can't just let our best friend go down like this.'' Delia stated._

_I sighed and nodded. I just wanted to reply something as my eyes went wide._

_Johnny was standing there at a car, talking to that girl._

_I took Delia by the arm and dragged her behind a car near by._

_Delia looked confused at me and wanted to ask me something but I shushed her._

_''You sure that we can do this?'' Johnny asked the girl._

_Delia seemed to recognize the voice and her eyes went wide._

_I looked around the corner and saw that idiot, leaning against the car._

_The girl gave him a flirty smile and nodded._

_''Of course. I meant it's your last year and it has only a few last weeks. I already talked to the principal and we're free. You know my dad has some connections and we could finally come away from here...'' The girl told him._

_Why did they want to go? And where?_

_Johnny looked around and sighed._

_''Fine. I'm in. You talked so long to me into it and I have no reason to stay here anymore. Tomorrow after school.'' He said to her._

_The girl nodded and grinned wide._

_I looked in disgust at Johnny._

_Then the girl kissed his cheek and then replied to him, ''Good decision. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to pack.''_

_Johnny nodded and smiled at her._

_Then both walked away and Delia and I looked shocked at each other._

_Johnny never wanted to stay together with Lindy, and he would break her heart the next day._

_''We have to talk to Lindy!'' I exclaimed, and Delia nodded quickly while we stood up._

_Where was Lindy?_

_We had to tell her about what we just saw._

_If she believed us or not, we just had to try._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Will they find Lindy in time and will Lindy believe them? **

**See that all in the next chapter :D**

**Little information before you go: I have 2 new stories about to come. One of them Jogan and Larrett and one of them Jarrett and Lindy/Oc, Logan/OC where also two not unkown OC's from one of my SIU stories are playing in it :D I'll post the first chapter of the stories at the 23rd June, the day after the new episode has aired (I can only watch it one day later. Live in germany) that I can finish of both of my IDDI stories now. Well, my Jarrett story at least finish of writing :D I hope you guys can't wait for them and if you want to read more, look at my live journal! :D**

**Gabrie**


	15. What do you want?

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 15th chapter for you! :D**

**It's the second last chapter of the story :/**

**This is kinda my shortest story at the moment and it's kinda weird, but it's about to end :/**

**Even though I'm glad that it went so good after all with all the support and reviews from you guys! :D**

**I really want to thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**10 Reviews for the last chapter! :D Thank you so much! :)**

**You guys are really the best! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 14_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''Fine. I'm in. You talked so long to me into it and I have no reason to stay here anymore. Tomorrow after school.'' He said to her._

_The girl nodded and grinned wide._

_I looked in disgust at Johnny._

_Then the girl kissed his cheek and then replied to him, ''Good decision. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to pack.''_

_Johnny nodded and smiled at her._

_Then both walked away and Delia and I looked shocked at each other._

_Johnny never wanted to stay together with Lindy and he would break her heart tomorrow._

_''We have to talk to Lindy!'' I exclaimed and Delia nodded, quick while we stood up._

_Where was Lindy?_

_We had to tell her about what we just saw._

_If she believed us or not, we just had to try._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''That's a good question. Where were you?'' Bob asked.

Lindy shrugged and then replied, ''I was in my room the whole day.''

That wasn't a lie at all, and Bob and Nora knew their daughter better to question that.

Logan crossed his arms and glared at his twin, and she just glared back.

''Well, would you finally realize that Johnny cheated on you and I wasn-''

''I'm not going to realize anything!'' Lindy screamed, even though she meanwhile knew that Logan was right.

She just really didn't want to admit it.

All along, she made the biggest mistake, and it hurt to admit that after everything that happened.

''Okay, well, but what happened then?'' Bob asked the whole group.

Lindy just crossed her arms and didn't reply.

The others looked at each other and sighed.

''I can tell the story on!'' Logan exclaimed.

The others all looked at him now and waited.

Logan looked at Jasmine, then to Lindy, and then continued, ''Well, after I walked away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I just walked away from the others and to the entrance of the school._

_I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now._

_I knew that Garrett was right that Jasmine had no plan, but I definitely didn't like his plan._

_I wouldn't have thought that he would just kiss my twin._

_Of course that would screw everything up and make it only worse!_

_I groaned and went out of the school and just straight to Rumble Juice._

_I didn't want to see anyone out of the group and I wanted a smoothie._

_Maybe it could bring me on other thoughts with some nachos or so..._

_Well, but the fact that my twin hated me again, because of my best friend still wouldn't leave me and it was totally annoying, I tell you._

_I sighed again, just as I entered Rumble Juice and sat down at a booth._

_Two minutes later I stood up again to get me a smoothie._

_Luckily barely anyone was there today and I got mine pretty quick._

_Just as I was about to sit in the same booth again, Garrett stood in front of me._

_''What do you want?'' I asked him annoyed._

_What the heck was he doing here?_

_Garrett looked at me with a guilty look._

_''I wanted to apologize for just running with my head through the wall when it comes to Lindy.'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_I normally wasn't the most serios person, but this was about my sister and the situation was already bad enough._

_''That doesn't make it better that you screwed it up.'' I replied and sat down on the booth._

_Garrett sighed and followed me._

_He sat down across from me and then stated, ''I know that I screwed it up and I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to do now? I can't turn back the time or something like that!''_

_I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my smoothie._

_''Besides...'' Garrett added. ''You also screwed it up with Jasmine!''_

_I almost choked at my smoothie at that._

_Did he really have to bring that up again?_

_I already was totally confused about my feelings for her, and then Garrett started with that again._

_''That doesn't change the fact that you screwed up the p-'' I started, but Garrett cut me off._

_''Don't start with this non-existing plan again!'' He exclaimed, now mad._

_I rolled my eyes at him and didn't reply anything at first._

_Then I said to him, ''Better no plan then screwing everything up.''_

_Garrett didn't say anything to that, and I smirked. I finally got him._

_He knew that I was so right and he couldn't say anything against it._

_He opened his mouth and closed it again, and I grinned in victory._

_Just as he was about to really say something, Jasmine and Delia suddenly came run into Rumble Juice._

_Jasmine spotted us and quickly walked up to us, half loud telling us, ''Johnny is going to leave the city!''_

_He was what?!_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Why did you stop there?'' Nora asked her son.

Logan shrugged and didn't reply.

''Probably because he doesn't want to talk about this anymore because he doesn't want to talk about the awkwardness that was there.'' Delia stated, and Logan gave her a glare.

Lindy looked down, and everybody else also didn't say anything anymore.

The parents looked at each other.

''I don't even have to talk about this anymore. I already said enough.'' Logan finally choked out after a while.

The others out of the group rolled their eyes at him.

Logan wasn't really himself, well, neither were the others, all because the story was really ending.

''That comes pretty late, Mr. Watson.'' Jasmine mocked Logan annoyed.

Logan looked down and Nora sighed.

''Okay, you guys just tell the story on. What happened as Jasmine and Delia said that to you about Johnny?'' She asked them.

The four asked persons looked at each other, and at first, nobody said anything to that.

Then Delia sighed and everybody looked at her.

''I'll tell on.'' She said. ''Well, as Jasmine and I ran up to the two...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:  
**_

_Jasmine and I quickly walked up to Garrett and Logan._

_Then Jasmine told them, ''Johnny is going to leave the city!''_

_Logan and Garrett looked shocked at us as I sat down besides Logan and Jasmine sat down besides Garrett._

_I did understand why she tried to not sit besides Logan._

_Who could blame her then?_

_''What did you just say?!'' Garrett asked in disbelief. ''That idiot is just leaving?!''_

_I nodded at that quickly._

_''Yes. We heard him with that girl that Jaz and Logan saw at the arcade with him. They talked about leaving since Johnny has his graduation anyway because of some connections.'' I replied._

_I was still wondering who those connections were..._

_Logan's eyes went wide as well and then he looked concerned._

_That guy didn't always want to admit it, but he deeply cared about Lindy, and we all knew that._

_''How can that ass do that to my sister? Does he feel any guilt at all for anyone?'' He exclaimed, mad._

_Jasmine sighed and shook her head, but still not daring to look at Logan._

_Garrett looked down and I groaned._

_'__'Could you guys please stop being like that for a second?'' I asked them. ''Our best friend might get brokenhearted tomorrow and we have to do something!''_

_Wow, that I would be one day the only one who was really serious._

_Well, I also was the only one that wasn't brokenhearted after all._

_Jasmine sighed and then stated, ''Delia is right. We have to do somehting.''_

_She then looked up, and Logan's and her looks met each other for the first time in a while._

_I saw tears in Jasmine's eyes and guilt in Logan's eyes._

_Gosh, couldn't he just finally admit that he made a mistake?_

_Those guys were meant for each other and they just didn't want to admit it to each other._

_''Okay, and how are we going to do this?'' Garrett asked since Logan and Jasmine were still staring at each other._

_Both of them quickly shook their head._

_''I have no idea.'' Logan replied._

_We all sighed at that and nodded in agreement._

_Nobody of us had one and it was all creeping us out._

_Lindy's heart could be brokenhearted tomorrow, and we didn't know what to do._

_''Maybe... We should talk to her again.'' Garrett suggested after a while._

_We all looked at him in disbelief._

_''How many times did we try that already?'' Logan asked him annoyed._

_I knew that he wasn't annoyed because of that._

_Then he added, ''And last time you tried to talk to her, you kissed her, so better not.''_

_Here it came. Logan was still mad and I rolled my eyes at that._

_We all sighed and then started thinking again._

_How could we convince Lindy for us?_

_We all wanted our best friend back._

_Well, Garrett wanted that more, but that definitely wasn't the point..._

_''We could-'' I started with some crazy idea that maybe could work._

_''NO!'' The other three all exclaimed._

_I shrugged and then looked down. If they didn't want to._

_''Maybe talking isn't that bad.'' Jasmine suddenly stated._

_We all looked shocked and confused at her._

_''I mean... This is more than just serious, and it's our last chance to bring some sense into Lindy before she gets brokenhearted.'' She added._

_We others looked at each other._

_Well, nobody of us seemed like they could really complain._

_No one had a better idea._

_Logan groaned and then replied, ''Fine. We'll try to talk to Lindy, but no kissing!''_

_Garrett rolled his eyes at him, but then nodded._

_''We'll do that then.'' Jasmine added and we all nodded._

_''Okay, tomorrow after the last class is our only chance. We barely have any classes with Lindy and she'll definitely try to ignore us in the ones we do have with her.'' Garrett added._

_Well, she most likely will ignore us because of him, but nobody added that in the moment._

_We just all nodded again and said at the same time, ''Tomorrow.''_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Let me guess. You guys came too late?'' Nora asked.

The whole group looked at each other as Lindy glared at them.

''Well, not exactly. We were in time.'' Jasmine stated hesitantly.

The others nodded at that and Lindy groaned.

Her parents looked confused at her.

What did happen then if they actually were in time? Did Lindy-?

''Please don't tell me that it's true what I'm just thinking.'' Bob now stated and looked shocked at his daughter.

Delia chuckled and Lindy glared at her.

Then Logan replied, ''Why doesn't Lindy just tell what happened?''

Lindy glared at him, and he just shrugged.

All eyes were on her.

She sighed. ''Well, the next day, which was also today, after school, I was at my lockers...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was just at my locker, putting some things out for tomorrow at school._

_It was a pretty long school day, and Johnny was there, but we barely got to see each other since he was a senior._

_He also was pretty absent today and on distance and I was kinda confused why._

_Well, he could sure tell me why, when we meet up at the school entrance._

_He had sent me that SMS:_

_Hey Lindy :) Sorry for barely talking to you today. We really have to talk to each other at school about something important. Meet me at the school entrance._

_Did he want to talk about our relationship?_

_Did he want to ask me if I want to be his girlfriend?_

_All of this questions were running through my mind and I was really excited._

_Even though I was still finished about what happened the past few days._

_I really thought that the guys changed, but they only made things worse again._

_Especially Garrett who really confused me with that kiss._

_Well, but I didn't care about that anymore, or at least that's what I told myself._

_All I cared about was Johnny and me a-_

_''LINDY!'' Jasmine suddenly cried from behind._

_I groaned and turned around to her. What did she want here?_

_I didn't want to see her._

_She was panting and followed by Logan, Delia and Garrett. What were they doing here?_

_''What do you guys want? Didn't you screw it already up enough?'' I asked them, mad._

_I looked especially at Garrett while saying this, who looked mad back._

_''We have to tell you something important!'' Delia stated, trying to catch her breath._

_The others were nodding and I rolled my eyes._

_I honestly didn't care about it._

_''Well, and I don't want to hear it. I'm meeting up with Johnny now. A real friend and the person I love. Bye.'' I told them and walked away._

_Jasmine gasped behind me._

_Then she quickly ran after me and cried, ''He's using you! He's leaving today with another girl!''_

_I stopped for a second, shocked._

_Did they say the truth about that? Was Johnny using me?_

_Well, how many times did they say that and it wasn't true?_

_They just wanted to trick me again._

_''I don't believe you and am going away right now.'' I simply stated, and then walked quickly to the entrance._

_''Fine. If you want to get hurt!'' Garrett suddenly cried._

_''Don't say we didn't warn you!'' Logan shouted as well._

_I felt tears in my eyes and just continued walking._

_I finally arrived the entrance, and there was Johnny standing, looking stressed._

_I walked up to him and hugged him._

_''I'm so glad that you're here! I – The group and-'' I started but just choked with tears._

_Johnny didn't say anything and just broke apart from me, looking serious at me._

_What was wrong with him?_

_Why didn't he hold me in his arms and help me to get over the others?_

_''Lindy, I'm sorry, but I lied to you.'' Johnny suddenly stated and my eyes went wide._

_He was joking right?_

_''What do you mean with that?'' I asked him and fresh tears were in my eyes._

_Johnny sighed and looked down at his hands._

_''I have another girl and I'm leaving with her. SO... It was nice, but bye.'' He told me and walked away._

_I looked in disbelief after him. That didn't just happen._

_First all of my friends lying to me, and then Johnny having another girl?_

_That didn't make any sense!_

_He just said that he had another girl that he was leaving and bye?_

_How could he?_

_I stared angrily after him as he went into the car to his other girl, and the tears were falling._

_Why did everyone do this to me?_

_How could Johnny do that to me?_

_How could the others do that to me?  
_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Wow. That chapter was a real fight for me.**

**I hate it to write last chapters of stories, but I hope that it was worth it!**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**The last chapter will come soon! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	16. The end

**_B__eta-__ Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 16th chapter for you! :D**

**It's also the last chapter of my story :/**

**I really want to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers! :D**

**You guys really made my day and made this story even more special with all of your support! :)**

**It was fun to write it, especially thanks to you guys and even though it was short, it meant a lot to me :)**

**You guys are really the best and I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I had writing! :D**

**Special thanks goes of course to my betas StylishFashionista and ProudlyUnique :) You guys are the best! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I needed a bit for this last chapter, but I hope that it was worth it after all :)**

**New Jogan and Larret story and a new Jarrett, Lindy/OC, Logan/OC story comes on June 23rd! :D**

**I hope you guys already can't wait for it :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 9 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! Here are my replies for the last time! :D**_

_**TheMisteryGirl007 :** OMG! YES; HE DID! :D THANK YOU and I loved your review! :D_

_**butterflygirly99 : **Wow! Thanks for the compliment on that ;D Yes, poor Lindy but thank you really much! :D I'm glad that you did :)_

_**Guest:** (Note: For once I don't care :D) Well, Lindy didn't and now she had to pay herself for it I would say :D Well, love makes blind after all, you know ;D Haha you'll see what'll happen in the last chapter with the couples :D Sorry, had busy days that days :D Sorry, but it does ;) It has to end, but a new Jogan and Larrett story as well as a new Jarrett story will come on June 23rd :) Thank you really much for the review! :)_

_**LoveYaAll :** I honestly have no answer to that :D Thank you really much and I loved your review! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique : _**_Yes, she is and thank you! I really love your review! :D Yes, I kinda am sad now, too but thanks and now I did! :D _

**_sophiedp : _**_Thank you really much for the great review and the compliment and I will! :D_

**_Blub :_**_ And I loved your review! Well, now comes more and at the same time the last chapter! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ Thanks for the amazing review! I DID NOW! :D_

**_AllisseLove: _**_Of course you can, my cutie nerd ;D xx Thank you really much, cutie :D xx_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 15_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''What do you mean with that?'' I asked him and fresh tears were in my eyes._

_Johnny sighed and looked down at his hands._

_''I have another girl and I'm leaving with her. SO... It was nice, but Bye.'' He told me and walked away._

_I looked in disbelief after him. That didn't just happen._

_First all of my friends lying to me and now, Johnny having another girl?_

_That didn't make any sense!_

_He just said that he has another girl that he's leaving and bye?_

_How could he?_

_I stared angry after him as he went into the car to his other girl and the tears were falling._

_Why did everyone do this to me?_

_How could Johnny do that to me?_

_How could the others do that to me?  
_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, if you would've listened to us, that wouldn't have happened.'' Logan stated.

Lindy gave him a glare, but she had tears in her eyes.

The one or other tear was already slipping.

Logan wouldn't want to admit, but he did kinda feel bad for his twin.

''How should've I've known that-'' Lindy started, but just choked, and more tears were falling.

Jasmine looked concerned at her actual best friend and sighed.

The Watson parents also looked at each other in concern.

They had never seen the group like this.

None of them said anything, and everyone looked everywhere but at each other.

It was awkward and just weird at the same time.

What could they do?

''Okay... How about you guys just tell what happened later that day before we came?'' Nora asked them.

She wanted to hear the rest of the story still.

There was some point that still has not been told, and that was important.

Really important for all of the group.

Garrett sighed and then replied, ''I'll tell on. Well, after we tried to save Lindy, we all except her met up here...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After we tried to save Lindy from Johnny, we all went to Lindy's and Logan's house and down in the basement._

_I felt horrible. We should of tried more to get her to believe us._

_Lindy would be brokenhearted, and we all knew it, and especially I hated the idea of her being that brokenhearted__._

_I already screwed it up, but Johnny would break her down._

_I sighed while sitting down on the couch, and the other three also sighed._

_''I can't believe that we didn't try more. Lindy is going to be totally brokenhearted.'' Jasmine stated._

_We all nodded in agreement and sighed again._

_I didn't even want to see Lindy's look again._

_''Yeah, but she didn't want to believe us. She's in love with Johnny.'' Logan replied._

_I flinched at that, but also nodded._

_''Well, maybe she finally believes us when she sees what Johnny did to her.'' Delia meant._

_No one said something to that, but nobody really seemed to agree to that._

_Knowing Lindy, she probably still wouldn't believe us, and it would just end in a fight again._

_Well, it couldn't get worse than that anymore._

_''I don't know.'' Logan replied, and we all nodded._

_We all looked down and Jasmine even sniffed._

_Logan looked concerned at her._

_I looked at him knowingly and he just looked down._

_Why couldn't those guys just finally admit that they were in love with each other?_

_Well, Jasmine already did and got rejected by Logan._

_That must have had hurt._

_Delia groaned and then asked, ''Why does everyone have to be so stubborn?!''_

_Jasmine and Logan glared at her, but I could only agree._

_We all acted so stupid the past couple weeks, made stupid decisions, and ended up like that._

_All totally finished, and the group was about to break down._

_All because of one boy and the crushes on each other..._

_''Well, but what are we supposed to do now?'' Jasmine asked after a while, tears were falling down her face._

_I sighed and shook my head._

_''I'd wish that I'd have an answer to that.'' I replied, honest._

_The others nodded in agreement at that, and we all sighed again._

_Logan then sighed again and added, ''There has to be something.'' If only we would know what._

_Before anyone else could say anything more, suddenly Lindy came run downstairs._

_She had a tearstained face and looked mad at us._

_''How could you guys do that to me?'' She cried at us, and we all stood up and looked confused at her._

_Logan took the steps to her and looked the most confused__._

_''What the heck do you mean with that?'' He asked her._

_''You guys planned all of that, didn't you? Waiting the moment up before Johnny dumps me?!'' Lindy cried on._

_We couldn't say anything to that. It was kinda right._

_Lindy looked even more mad._

_''Well, it's not exactly like that if you would-'' Logan started, but Lindy cut him off._

_''I can't believe that you did that, and now you try to get yourself out of this!'' Lindy cried at Logan._

_Logan almost jumped back, but then took the step back to her, as mad as Lindy was._

_I would of done the same. I was mad too._

_''You can't believe why I did this? Did you even think about what you did? At the end, I was right and you s-''_

_They just continued fighting and ignored that we others were there._

_Wasn't that a fight of all of us?_

_''GUYS!" Delia cried, before Logan could finish his sentence._

_Delia looked to Jasmine and I for help, but we both just looked away._

_We had no idea what to do._

_''Why can't we all just make up?'' Delia asked us, really annoyed._

_Nobody replied to that and Delia groaned again._

_''The whole thing is over and-''_

_''IT'S NOT OVER!'' Lindy and Logan cried at the same time._

_I could only agree to that. This wasn't over._

_I sighed as well as Jasmine._

_''Why aren't you guys saying anything? This involves you guys too!'' Delia told us, annoyed._

_What were we supposed to say? We got also really hurt._

_J__asmine sighed and then replied, ''What should we say? I think that Logan is right, even though Lindy kinda is too, and-''_

_''I'm the one who's right!'' Lindy and Logan cried at the same time._

_Gosh, were those two annoying._

_We other three rolled our eyes, but I still wasn't saying anything._

_I was just staring at Lindy, looking hurt._

_I wasn't happy with all of that, and Lindy was freaking me out._

_''Jasmine isn't exactly lying with what she's saying.'' I stated after a while._

_Lindy and Logan stopped glaring at each other and glared at me._

_''I thought you were on my side.'' Lindy said angrily, and I shook my head._

_Why should I be on her side?_

_''I'm on no one's side. You also hurt me, Lindy.'' I replied, and Lindy looked still at me in disbelief._

_Why was she so surprised about that?_

_''And why is that?'' She asked._

_I just shook my head in disbelief at that, and Jasmine then said to Logan, ''Well, and you didn't act any better.''_

_**Flashback end**_

**Lindy's POV:**

''Well, and then you guys came downstairs.'' I finished Garrett's story.

It hurt to think about what just happened a few hours ago and to know that it totally destroyed what we all had.

It also hurt to realize how stubborn I was and how much I hurt my best friends and the boy who loved me and I was confused about my feelings to...

''Wow. That was quiet shocking.'' Dad now stated.

We all looked down and didn't reply anything to that.

I knew that it was shocking, and I really felt horrible for what I did.

''Well, do you guys have anything to say to each other?'' Mom now asked.

Nobody still said anything. I knew that I had to apologize.

I acted totally stupid, but it hurt to apologize at the end.

Nobody still said anything, and I was debating whether I should start or not.

Mom looked at me and I sighed again.

''I'm sorry.'' I finally stated after a while.

The others looked shocked at me.

''I should've believed you.'' I added with tears in my eyes. ''You guys are my best friends, and I would never want to lose you because of a stupid boy that didn't even want me.''

The others looked still shocked at me, but then Jasmine sighed too.

''I'm sorry too. I also acted stupid.'' Jasmine stated.

I smiled at her thankfully.

Out of both of our eyes were falling tears, and you could see how hard this was for us.

''I'm sorry, too.'' Garrett now stated. ''I shouldn't have just kissed you, Lindy, even though I do feel a lot for you and I shouldn't have screwed up the whole idea.''

I smiled at him, and my heart melted a bit at his words.

It was so cute what he said.

''I'm sorry, too.'' Delia added. ''I should of held the others up from the plan, or at least tried to talk to you for real, Lindy, since I was the only one who wasn't love sick.''

We others couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

Everyone looked at Logan.

Logan sighed and then added, ''I'm sorry, too. I acted like an idiot too, and I should've tried more to protect my sister, whether she wanted it or not.''

I gave him a smile, and a few tears were slipping.

''Apologies accepted and group hug?'' I asked the others and held my arms out.

They all chuckled and we went all together in to a group hug, all sniffing a bit.

As we broke apart, we all smiled at each other, but you also could see some sadness as Jasmine and Logan looked at each other.

I looked at Garrett and felt it, too.

Delia chuckled and then said, ''I'll go upstairs and wait for you guys until you have figured that out.''

Logan and my parents followed her.

Logan looked at Jasmine who nodded.

Then he patted Garrett's back and told him, ''Go for it, man.''

With that the two also walked upstairs.

**Garrett's POV:**

Then he patted my back and told me, ''Go for it, man.''

Now Lindy and I were alone down in the basement.

Okay, that was awkward.

What was I supposed to say?

She just got brokenhearted by Johnny, and I didn't even know if she wanted something from me.

I didn't know what to do.

Logan just said that I should go for it, but...

Maybe I should just start talking. Lindy seemed to be waiting.

''Lindy, I know that a lot happened and that you were in love with Johnny, but-'' I started, but cut myself off.

I didn't really know how to continued.

Lindy looked confused at me and then asked, ''But what?''

I sighed and then continued, ''Lindy, that kiss was real to me, and I really, really, really like you.''

That was the total truth.

Well, and I really wanted her to be my girlfriend.

I added, ''I know that you just got brokenhearted and I know that I'm no senior, but when you came down from the broken heart or need someone to fix it, I'd be glad to be the one.''

Wow. That was so mushy but true.

Lindy looked shocked at me, and I swallowed hard.

I was already waiting for the rejection.

I knew that it would come. She didn't feel the same as me.

I just wanted to say more as Lindy suddenly leaned up, put a hand on my cheek and kissed me.

I gasped, but kissed immediately back while my body was on fire.

She really was kissing me!

It was even better than the first time, since she kissed me back this time.

We kissed for like 20 seconds and then broke apart.

Lindy smiled at me and then told me, ''I'd be also glad to have you in my life. All the time after you kissed me, you were in my mind, and I don't know what it has to mean, but I want to give it a try.''

I grinned widely. That was more than I was asking for.

Then I pecked Lindy's lips one last time and she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back happily.

We weren't really together yet, but that was really more than I expected.

Lindy didn't stop thinking about me after the kiss and she wanted to give it a try.

Well, and the whole group finally made up.

This day couldn't get any better.

**Upstairs in Logan's room**

**Jasmine's POV:**

After the whole group finally made up thanks to the help of Lindy's and Logan's parents, Logan and I went up to his room.

We both knew that we had to talk about this.

I was kinda scared about it.

What if he woud reject me again and the others were wrong?

What if he wasn't trying to hide his feelings and it would be over forever?

Well, I didn't want to lose him as a friend, at least even thought that wasn't what I completely wanted.

I sighed just as we entered Logan's room, and we both sat down on his bed.

We just stared at each other and didn't say anything.

Wow. That was totally awkward, to say at least.

What were we even supposed to say?

One of us had to start to say something after all.

I sighed at the thought and Logan looked questioning at me.

He had such beautiful blue eyes...

How couldn't I fall for that guy? I mean, seriously?

''It's good that we all made up.'' Logan stated.

I nodded slightly.

Well, if we really both were okay again, we could talk more.

People who had figured everything out wouldn't talk like this.

I sighed again and then decided to finally say something.

''Logan, if you don't want me, I understand that. I mean, I've been in love with you since a while and tried to give you hints, but that doesn't mean that you have to feel the same.'' I told him, honest.

It hurt to say that, but it really was his decisions.

''I don't want our friendship to end because of this.'' I added.

Logan then raised an eyebrow at me and I looked confused back.

''Well, but what if I do feel the same?'' I looked shocked at him.

Did he really mean it or did he just want to make me feel better?

''Logan, you don't have to do anything. If you don't feel the same, I won't be mad at you. You don't have to.'' I stated.

I was hurting myself with saying that, but I didn't want to force him to anything.

Logan shook his head and then replied, ''No , Jaz. The two days after the kiss, I thought again about it, and the others are right. I do have feelings for you. I don't know if it's love yet, but I do really like you more than a friend.''

My eyes went wide at that.

''You really mean that?'' I asked him. Logan chuckled and nodded, leaning down to me.

''Yes.'' He said to me and then kissed me.

I gasped, but kissed back.

It was shocking that he really did feel the same, but I was beyond happy about it.

Fireworks were exploding in my head, and as we broke apart, we smiled at each other.

Then Logan asked me, ''I made a few stupid decisions the past few days, but I know that this is the right one. Jaz, do you want to be my girlfriend?''

I looked shocked at him, but then grinned widely and nodded.

I pecked his lips and then replied, ''I'd love to.''

Logan smiled and we hugged each other.

We really were together.

Logan realized that he felt the same.

The others were right, and the group was back together and Logan and I were finally together.

To say that this was awesome would be an understatement after all.

This day ended beyond perfect even though it started horrible.

Well, but we were all back together and that was what counted.

* * *

**Well, that was it for my story 'Decisions like no second one's' :D**

**Wow. 3000 words for the chapter without replying to the reviews and the AN down here :D**

**My longest chapter ever :3**

**Well, thanks again for all the support, the reviews, favorites and followers over the story! :D**

**You guys are the best and I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
